


Changing Seasons

by Dadalorian23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadalorian23/pseuds/Dadalorian23
Summary: Eleanora Watts prefers to keep her talents to herself, only using them to help her friends and others around her. Though, that soon changes once she's reluctantly introduced to billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark.Aiding Tony in his time of need, Iron Man soon discovers her skill of mind manipulation and seeks her out to join his group of rag-tag heroes. Though, much to his chagrin, Nora refuses his persistent offers and instead decided to maintain her comfortable New York City lifestyle.However, that doesn't last too long once she meets the troubled James Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 122





	1. A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for choosing to read my story! This is most certainly a self-indulgent fic, packed full of cliches and our favourite tropes. Yet, I still hope you enjoy it nontheless! Please leave any feedback you and and any suggestions of what you'd might like to see. Stay safe out there x

"I don't know about this, Tony" Nora stated flatly, pacing the length of her living room whilst clutching the phone to her ear.

It was just after 7:45 pm on a Thursday evening, and Eleanor had just returned home from work. Though, before she could even sit down, she was met with the sound of an unfamiliar ringing. She quickly discovered that it was coming from a phone that she'd been given months ago, with a strict promise that it would only ever sound in emergencies.

"He needs someone like you" a familiar voice echoes from the device, "trust me, kid. I wouldn't be making the call if I didn't have to."

She released a shaky exhale and moved to sit on her couch, ensuring that she'd be comfortable before continuing, "What are the details?" she finally asked after a moment, her reluctance evident in her tone.

"James Barnes," He responded simply, "Steve was able to bring him back to the compound...he's, not himself anymore apparently. Or so Cap insists."

Her brows furrowed at the words, "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" she said, voice laced with confusion, "The Howling Commandos, fell off a train?" She'd seen the tribute dedicated to him herself, a large portion of his life taking over the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian.

She heard Stark sigh on the other end of the line; she could only imagine what he looked like right now, most likely pinching the bridge of his nose together with his thumb and forefinger.

"He's not dead." He began solemnly, "but before I can explain, I need to know that this conversation will remain between just me and you"

"Of course" she responded almost immediately, her heart now beginning to beat rapidly beneath her chest.

"Apparently when he fell, Steve was positive that he'd died. But, somehow, he managed to survive," A pause, "he was captured soon after, by the Soviets and then passed on to HYDRA. He's been with them for the past 70 years, being pulled in and out of cryofreeze." 

Nora could hear the blood rushing behind her ears at his words, her hands subconsciously balling into fists. She hadn't noticed yet, but her dog that'd been sleeping in her bedroom had come out to greet her, nudging at her tightened knuckles with a soft and wet nose.

"For the past seven decades, they've tortured him, wiped his memories, and destroyed his personality." He continued, "For Cap, he's been made into something unrecognizable. The Winder Soldier, they called him."

As he finished, Nora's head was swimming with this new information. But, she could only begin to imagine what Steve had felt when he'd found out.

"Tony, I..." She didn't even know how to respond, "What am I supposed to do with this?" She said, voice almost panicked, "This is far more than I've ever done before, I-"

"Nora" The firm sound of Tony's voice called out to her, interrupting her spiraling thoughts. She bit her lip to stop herself from continuing.

"I know this is big" he started, "but kid, if there was anyone else who I thought could do this, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now"

She nodded her head slowly as he spoke, acting as if he could actually see her.

"You're the only person I know who stands a chance at this, pipsqueak. I don't know anyone else who can enter minds as you do. Not even Wanda," he offered with a half-hearted laugh, "but don't tell her I said that"

Nora smiled to herself at that, her hands brushing through her dog's ears; earning her a whine of contentment. "I can't promise anything tin-can," she joked, "but...I can try."

Her stomach fluttered as she said the words, swallowing down the bile that was quickly rising in her throat. She really had no idea as to what she was getting herself into, but she heard clearly as Tony released a large sigh of relief.

"I can promise that you won't be forced into anything," he then said flatly, almost as if he could sense her concerns through the phone, "but if you want, you can meet me at the Tower tomorrow and we can go over the finer details in person."

This time, she was the one who deflated in relief, sinking back into the soft cushions of her sofa, "That'd be great, Tony. I have an appointment first thing, but I can meet you at say, 10:30?"

There was a brief pause before he continued, most likely checking his schedule with his AI.

"You're all booked in, kid. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, not able to hide the smile in his voice as he confirmed his plans with FRIDAY.

Nora nodded her head against the phone, "See you soon, Tony" she smiled, finally hanging up the call as she heard the other end of the line go dead.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the puppy at her feet. Smiling as she realized that she was still growing into her ears and paws, "What have I done, Indi?"

The german shepherd just tilted her head in curiosity at the sound of her owner's voice, moving to roll over on to her back in a successful attempt for more scratches. Nora could only oblige when she saw those big, brown eyes staring up at her, deciding that she was potentially the cutest thing that she'd ever seen.

Thankfully, it wasn't too long until they were both curled up in bed together for the night, Indi resting her head gently against Nora's leg as she slept. She'd always been a great comfort to her whilst she attempted to rest, but Eleanor was more than grateful for her presence now as her mind swirled at the prospect of tomorrow. She knew that from now on, she'd need all the comfort she could get her hands on.

\-----

The next morning, Nora looked up at The Avengers Tower in awe. She'd been here previously, multiple times in fact, but that never stopped her from taking a quiet moment to admire its structure. To nobody's surprise, it stood tall amongst the surrounding buildings, its brash modernity a harsh clash with that of its neighbors. It was everything that Tony represented, and that made her smile to no end.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the open foyer as confidently as she could and approached the sleek reception desk. Though, before she could even reach the young man, she could hear a familiar voice calling her name.

"Nelly!" Tony shouted from a few floors above, "You're early!"

She laughed and cocked her eyebrow at the name, "I told you not to call me that, tin-can!" she retorted, enjoying the smile that instantly spread across his face. Though, her excitement soon faded as he yelled at FRIDAY to summon his suit.

"Don't you dare, Stark!" Nora yelled, pointing a stern finger in his direction. He only winked at her in response as his body was encased in metal, launching in the air to land suddenly and directly at her feet. Luckily, the people surrounding them appeared to be unaffected, most likely accustomed to Tony's usual antics.

"Hold on tight" he laughed before he grabbed her waist, pushing from the ground with a force that sent them both into the air. Thankfully, Nora was able to wrap her arms around Tony's neck in time, yelling out like strands of her dark hair caught in her mouth and tangled over her eyes.

"That's never funny" Nora scolded as they landed at the top of the tower, straightening herself out as Tony's suit returned to its rightful place.

He chuckled but began to lead her to a more private area, "It's always funny, Nell" he finished as the door to his office closed. As they both sat down, she noted that they were no longer alone. 

To her surprise, Steve Rogers was standing to the right of Tony's desk with a solemn expression painted across his features. Subtly, she reached out to his mind and noted some of the pained thoughts that were keeping him distracted.

"It's good to see you again, Steve," she said quietly, hoping to nudge him out of his reverie. She'd only met him on one previous occasion, but she was still upset to see him in such obvious distress.

Thankfully, his eyes rose to hers gently, "You too, Eleanor" he returned before looking towards Tony.

In front of her, Stark pulled out a thick folder and placed it on the glass desk, the name 'James Buchanan Barnes' was typed across the front in a bold font. With a short nod and a brief indication with his hand, Nora reached out and took the file.

Both men sat in silence as she flipped open the cover, watching intently as her eyes began to scan through the documented information. Her pulse quickly began to rise as she read on, only briefly flicking through the pages but already horrified by the short pieces of data that had been collected. After a few minutes of extended silence, she felt as both of their intense gazes lingered on her. 

She could barely tear her eyes from the yellowed and decaying pages when Tony eventually called her name, "This is..." she began hesitantly, "This is far beyond my expertise, Tony. The records here...he was held and subjected to this treatment for all these years? He was dosed with a poor copy of the serum, tortured, wiped..."

"I'm sorry that you had to read this," He said lowly, an ounce of previous happiness now removed from his tone, "but you need to know what you'll be working with"

"Working with?!" Nora shouts out almost incredulously, "I can't do this, this is far beyond my skill set! I'm sorry Steve, but his mind...it'll be ruined" her breathing was quick now, shallow breaths causing her chest to rise and fall in an erratic pattern.

The Captain wasn't even looking at her when he next spoke, "He remembers" he said, voice cold and stern, "that's why he was hesitating, why he didn't kill me or let me drown in the Potomac."

She frowned and looked down at the closed file resting in her lap, Tony kept unusually silent as his eyes remained focused on his desk.

"The cycle of freezing and defrosting, the mind wipes, and the missions will have damaged his cognitive abilities severely. Unless he's had help from someone else...I don't understand how he could have-" Nora stopped as she observed the expression on Steves face fall as if she'd just extinguished his last shred of hope. Watching him closely, her chest hurt at the sight, "I have to be honest with you, Captain—"

"I have to know" he interrupted before she could finish, "it's my fault that he was taken in the first place" he choked back a strangled sob, "I left him and they took him. I can't abandon him until I know for sure."

Eleanor's heart felt as if it was being squeezed as her eyes searched the Captain's expression. His face was scrunched up in pain as his hand moved to cover his mouth. Next to him, Tony shuffled uncomfortably but slowly offered a squeeze of reassurance to his forearm.

For a brief moment, Nora closed her own eyes as she carefully considered her options. Though, even with a shield to protect herself from every-day thoughts, she could still feel as Steve's anguish began to seep into her mind; invading her senses. Its inky blackness was almost like poison to her, causing her hands to grip tightly at the arms of her chair.

"If I did...agree" she began slowly, swallowing down the lump in her throat, "What would I need to do? How could I help him..." she attempted to keep her voice level but cringed as she heard it waver.

Tony was still uncharacteristically calm as he spoke, a factor that only increased Nora's anxiety, "To start, we'd just need you to get him to talk." he said, "What you'd do with your usual clients...but, on a higher scale"

She laughed at that, blowing out a harsh breath of air, "No kidding"

"When he's talking comfortably with you, we hope that you'd then be able to enter his mind with him" Steve continued in Tony's place, "We'd need you to help him rebuild some of the memories he's lost, and to help him to understand that some of the things he sees...aren't actually real"

Nora nods as she considers his words, looking down to wring her hands together. Though, even as she thought quietly to herself, she was still picking up pieces of the Captain's thoughts and memories. He was subconsciously projecting them, she realized. His desperation was almost palpable, leaving a sour taste on her tongue.

She wasn't sure that she could feel such melancholy and walk away from it.

"Okay" she eventually said after a painful moment of prolonged silence, causing both sets of eyes to immediately snap up, "I'll try."

As she said it, she was almost scared to look at the expression on Steve's face. She felt as his mind shifted, but she wasn't prepared for the look of relief that caused her throat to constrict. Almost as quickly as she looked at him, she diverted her attention to Tony in a meager attempt to provide any sense of privacy.

In front of her, Tony exhaled and his signature grin slowly returned to his face. A smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"


	2. Just Getting Started

Nora raised her eyebrows at Tony, noting the smirk that was still present across his lips, "You want me to start now? As in...immediately?" she asked suspiciously, not attempting to hide the sense of confusion in her tone. 

At her questioning, Tony's smile only turned into a grin before he pushed himself out from behind his desk, standing tall whilst his leather chair rolled away and hit the office wall.

"Of course!" He called out, gesturing towards her excitedly, "I never thought that you'd actually agree to this!"

"Wait, what-"

"We have so much to arrange!' he interrupted, moving around to grip her by the shoulders; pulling her from her own seat, "Living accommodation, new office..." he began to mumble.

As he spoke, Nora could practically see the cogs turning in Starks' mind, seemingly binding her to a contract that she'd yet to even sign. Without thinking, she moved swiftly from his grasp and turned towards Steve, looking at him with a sense of apprehension before she re-focused on Tony.

"I have still have a job," she began to explain hurriedly, "My own home, my dog! I can't leave all of that behind straight away."

"Trust me, kid," he started again, cutting her off before she could descend into a panic attack, "I can have everything sorted out for you"

At his words, she began to follow him through the now open door of his office, Steve trailing behind closely and watching their interaction with a renewed interest. Though, before they could both continue any further, Tony came to a stop.

"I can give you a week" he turned to face Nora, exhaling as if her reluctance was a hindrance to his own personal plans, "Take a few days, think about it again and then meet me here."

She opened her mouth to protest once more, but he was quick to cut her off before the words could even escape.

"One week! 9 am!" he snapped, turning on his heels to end the discussion abruptly.

Watching him walk away without so much as an opportunity to reply, Nora released a long, exasperated breath. If it were anyone else, she'd have attempted to follow them to plead her case, but alas, this was no ordinary person. It was pretty damn difficult to tell Tony Stark to slow down.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Steve joked from behind, having observed the pained expression on her face as she watched Tony leave.

She startled slightly at his voice, but gave a half-hearted laugh at his question, "Of course not" she mumbled, "This is Tony Starks world, and I'm just living in it."

\--------

As Stark had explicitly instructed, Nora took the following week to consider his proposition carefully. Between her day job and caring for herself and Indi, the offer was all she really thought about anymore, often keeping her awake at night and distracting her from any daily tasks. Though, the information that she'd read about on James Barnes had been her constant companion, often recalling the brutal methods of torture he'd been repeatedly subjected to.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew that it was the real reason behind why she'd accepted the job in the first place. And more accurately, it was why she was currently standing in Stark's tower, waiting to be transported to the Avengers compound.

"So, how will I be getting to the base?" Nora asked tentatively, looking up at Tony as they walked side by side, "Not by robot, I hope?"

He laughed at that, nudging her shoulder in a playful gesture, "Not this time, kid," he beckoned for her to follow, "Just a boring old car, I'm afraid" Nora couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at that.

A few minutes later, they both came to a pause as they reached what appeared to be a garage, "Agent Walker, this is Miss Eleanor Watts" Stark made the more than formal introduction, stepping back as a suit-clad man approached them both.

"Welcome to the team," He said plainly, offering out a firm hand for her to shake. 

"A pleasure to meet you" she responded, returning the gesture as she subtly reached out to feel his mind. To her surprise, she was unable to sense anything, but Tony was quick to interrupt her thoughts.

He cleared his throat and turned to face them both, "So," he started a little hesitantly, "I'm not going with you today, but Cap will be there to meet you and show you around. You've got a room and an office for when you're working, and Walker here, will be your transport to and from the compound when needs be" he placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling wistfully.

He had been sure to explain this to her in more detail earlier, but he seemed almost reluctant to let her finally go and see it for herself.

"Thank you for doing this, Nell. Really" Tony said after a quiet moment.

She smiled at him and placed her own hand on top of his, "You're not going soft on me now, are you Stark?" she teased.

"Walker?" He huffed to the agent in response, cocking his brow, "Get her out of here"

Nora openly laughed at that, smiling brightly as she gathered her bags and made her way to the car, "I'll take that as a yes!" she shouted back to Tony, watching as he began to return to his lab. She rolled her eyes and got in the back as he flipped her the bird.

Soon after, Agent Walker positioned himself in the driver's seat in front of her and started the car, guiding them swiftly towards the exit.

She was settled in the back comfortably when she first caught sight of Walker's eye, looking at her from the rear-view mirror. Unfortunately, It didn't take a telepath to know that something was bothering him, and Nora didn't want her time with the Avengers to start with bad blood between anyone. So as the journey continued, a deafening silence filled the car until Nora couldn't stand it any longer.

"Are you alright, Agent Walker?" She finally decided to ask, lowering her gaze to her hands crossed neatly on her lap.

There was a prolonged silence before he responded, "So, do you really think you can do it?" He finally asked, breaking the silence, "You can actually help Barnes?"

Nora's heart jumped at the question, never having even considered that any others would know about James. But after a moment, she looked up at the mirror and met Walker's eyes in the reflection; catching the sincerity he held behind them.

"I hope so" she exhaled heavily, "I'm going to do everything I can."

When she finished, Nora saw the briefest hint of a smile as he looked away, returning his view to the road ahead, "Thank you" he mumbled after a short second, the previous tension in the space now dissipating, "we're almost there."

True to his word, Agent Walker soon brought the car to a gentle stop as they neared the new Avengers compound. Though, to Nora's dispair, it appeared as if a small crowd had been patiently awaiting their arrival.

Walker exited the car first and rounded the vehicle, opening her door and collecting her belongings without any further instruction. However, Nora couldn't help but hesitate before she stood to join him. Instead, choosing to close her eyes and steady her breathing before she met the group. As she took in slow, deep breaths, her anxiety soon calmed.

Though, it appeared that she had no reason to worry in the first place as she read the expressions of anticipation in front of her. 

Cautiously approaching, the woman who she assumed to be Wanda stood beside Vision, smiling at her gently. Both Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson were also waiting beside them, the men standing with their arms crossed and shoulders relaxed.

"Good to see that you made it, Nora" Steve stepped forward first to welcome her, "I'm glad that Tony didn't scare you off."

"He'll have to do more than that to scare me away" she laughed, reaching out to shake his already extended hand.

As they spoke, different members of the team came forward to greet her one by one. She was almost left shocked by their friendly nature, each person having expressed their gratitude for her coming to join them.

"Welcome to the team!" Sam Wilson eventually called out, smiling broadly as he enveloped her in an all-consuming hug. 

"Thank you," Nora beamed against his chest, "It really is an honor".

With that, both Wilson and Rogers both gave her wide, friendly smiles, turning around and guiding her towards the entrance. Though, before she moved to follow, she saw the expression on Rogers' face slightly falter as his mind returned to his best friend.

"Captain," Nora said softly, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his arm, "I'm going to do everything I can for Sergeant Barnes, I promise."

At her words, Steve's mind seemed to freeze, his brain moving fast to comprehend the promise that she'd just made. But after a short moment, she watched as the light behind his blue eyes brightened, and Nora knew that's what he'd needed to hear.

"Thank you, Eleanor" He replied quietly, the tight line of his shoulders now easing as he rejoined Wilson. Together, you all entered the grand foyer of the compound and headed towards the elevators.

"When you're staying here, your room will be on the same floor as ours" Wilson began to explain as the lift moved upwards, "Tony has added your biometrics to FRIDAYS system, so you'll already have access to all the doors and facilities you need."

Nora shook her head and rolled her eyes at that, "Of course he has" she mumbled, causing both men to raise their eyebrows and smirk down at her.

As the elevator finally came to a halt, they exited together and Nora was surprised to find that the hall was empty, all signs of the other occupants seemingly missing. Though, she said nothing as Steve began to lead her further down the corridor.

"So, my room is just down from yours" he started to explain, walking closer to what Nora could only assume was her door, "If you ever need anything, you can call FRIDAY to ask for any one of us"

Nora nodded at Steve as he came to a stop, Sam lingering behind and leaning against a wall as he listened in.

"This one is yours" the Captain finally said, indicating to the door at his right, "just hold your hand over this pad, and it should open for you"

She does as he instructs and smiled as she's given the first look into her new room, "Thank's guys," she turned and indicated for them to follow her in, "this is great."

"The kitchen and living area are just one floor above" Sam began, settling himself against the frame of Nora's door, "and the gym, medical facility, and office spaces are kept on the other side of the compound. But, Steve can show you those when you've settled in here"

Listening to Sam's words, Nora began to wander around the expanse of her room, dropping her bag and moving to sit in the living area. It was much bigger than she had anticipated, the room wide enough to accommodate a king-sized bed and a generously sized area for entertainment. She also noted the door that would lead her to the bathroom, hoping that the luxury would continue into there as well.

The walls were a neutral color and she was pleased to see the large, floor to ceiling window that stood across from her bed. Looking out of it, she could see a running track and the other end of the compound, holding both the medical facility and her future office. A sense of excitement coursed through her veins at the sight of the high-tech facilities.

"I can take you across there later if you'd like," Steve said, moving to stand next to Nora and staring out of the window. Sam had left quietly, leaving the two in Nora's room together for the opportunity to talk privately.

"That would be great if you don't mind Cap" she replied, hesitating slightly before she continued, "Is that where James is staying?"

From the frown that instantly furrowed between his brows, Nora could already assume that she was correct, but Steve gave her a half-hearted nod anyway. Whenever he was reminded of his friend, it was as if he had no control over his grief, dark clouds quickly growing to take over his mind.

"Do you want to talk about him?" Nora offered softly, moving them both towards the sitting area.

"That's the thing, Nora" he responded, "I don't know what to say about it. I know that he can remember me, the time we had together before the war. But...but he's just so different now like he's stuck within his own mind"

Eleanor released a long breath, moving to take Steve's hand in her own, "This James, he isn't who you grew up with all of those years ago," she started, keeping her voice calm and level, "He's been through more than anyone should ever have to go through. It's not possible for him to be who you remember anymore, what they've taken from him...it can't be replaced."

At her words, there was a cool silence that settled around the room; Steve's eyes glazed over as he considered the prospect of James never being able to fully remember. His grip on Nora's hand tightened thinking about it.

"He needs time, Steve" she finally said, "But, he also needs you. He needs you more than anything, your patience, your support, and also your understanding. Can you do that for him?"

He released a heavy breath but turned to look at her, "I can." he responded simply, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Cap" she smiled sweetly, releasing his hand and moving to stand up, "So, fancy showing me where I'm going to be working?"

"Of course!" he over-exaggerated, "I hope you like sterile office spaces and clinical medical facilities."

She jabbed him in the ribs playfully as they made their way out of her room, "Of course" she pouted, "they're my favorite."

\-------

The rest of the day with Steve passed surprisingly quickly, having been introduced to more members of the team and having been guided through the vast office spaces. The area that Tony had afforded her was again, far beyond her expectations, but she was more eager now than ever before to get started.

After having an evening meal with Sam and Wanda, Nora was lying in bed; currently scrolling through the datapad that Stark had once again provided. Her morning had been blocked out by Tony himself for tomorrow, explaining that he would be the one to pick her up and take escort her over to James' room. The prospect of meeting the man behind the files so soon was daunting, but she found herself looking forward to finally meeting him.

Reviewing her expectations for their first meeting tomorrow, Nora began to grow tired as she stared into the screen in front of her. It was a file that she had been working on for him, to track his progress and to record anything of interest during their discussions together. It was with a heavy heart when she eventually turned it off, her mind swirling with the possibilities of tomorrow.

She just had to hope that she'd actually be able to help him, to believe what she'd already promised the Captain.


	3. First Impressions

"So, you sure you're ready for this kid?" Tony asked, looking towards Nora with an expression of uncertainty.

She sighed lightly, attempting to ignore the small smile that was tugging at her lips, "You do understand that I'm a qualified professional and an adult, yes?"

He laughed and cocked his eyebrow in response, "On paper, perhaps," he started, "but with those big doe-eyes and dimples? Please."

She rolled her eyes at his response but smiled all the same, "jealousy is an ugly color on you, Stark" she immediately shot back.

"Really?" he asked almost incredulously, "I always thought I wore it quite well."

They both laughed at that, smiling at each other as they settled into a comfortable silence, waiting patiently as the elevator quickly approached its destination. He'd been kind enough to escort her to the medical sector, insisting that he accompanied her in case she got lost. He knew himself that it wasn't necessary, but Nora appreciated the kindness that Tony had always shown her either way.

"Seriously though, kid," he began again as the lift eventually came to a stop, "If you're not ready, you don't have to do this today."

Carefully considering his words, she took a hesitant step out of the doors and entered the stark-white corridors of the med-center.

"I know" she exhaled after a short second, "but I'm ready, Tony. I promise."

He took her in once more as he followed closely behind, nodding his head in silent response. After a brief moment, Nora reached out and placed a hand on his forearm, offering a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"Well then," he eventually said, clearing his throat and shaking his head to return her gaze, "can't have you being late for your first day then, can we?"

She smirked in response at that, taking a small step back, "what would the boss say?" she laughed, reaching her arm out and indicating for him to lead the way.

With that, Tony began to walk through the clinical halls of the facility, passing through each set of doors with unparalleled precision. And with Nora hot on his heels, she found herself increasingly thankful for his presence. To her eyes, each new pathway looked identical to the last, the bright lights and white walls doing nothing to distinguish themselves from each other as they passed swiftly and silently through.

It wasn't until they eventually paused that she was able to find her bearings.

Coming to an almost harsh stop, Nora looked up to view the set of double-doors standing tall in front of them. In her initial observation, they appeared to be made of a thick steel, the metal polished and colored to be a deep grey. However, under a closer second inspection, she immediately noticed that this material was that of vibranium, an almost impenetrable element. It was a grim contrast that caused a sharp shiver to shoot up her spine.

"Steve will be in there with you the whole time" Tony eventually said, a new edge lining his tone, "If you even think that you need to leave, don't hesitate."

It seemed that he had already picked up on her reservation. She could feel his cool stare on her, but Nora just simply nodded, keeping her eyes firmly on the doors ahead.

"FRIDAY will alert me to any changes" he continued, "I'll be right here for you if you need me."

She offered a small nod in understanding, but despite his attempt at reassurance, Tony wasn't doing much to help the anxiety quickly building in Nora's stomach. She could feel her heart racing, listening closely as the blood rushed behind her ears.

"Thank you, Tony" she eventually responded, tilting her neck to meet his kind stare, "I'll see you soon?"

"Damn right, kid" he laughed, nudging her side with his elbow, "Good luck."

He stood by for a few more seconds as she gathered herself, but eventually, she felt it as he began to hesitantly walk away, his own doubts swirling through her mind.

Taking a deep breath and finally swallowing down the lump in her throat, she placed her hands on the cool metal; pushing one of the doors open to reveal her new patient.

Stepping into the room with what she hoped was a calm and neutral expression, she shut the door behind her as quietly as possible. It was a space not unlike the others, but she couldn't help but notice its significantly larger size and the two-way mirror that decorated the far wall. Thankfully, Steve acknowledged her presence almost immediately. 

"Morning, Nora" he smiled, his usual cheery disposition lighting up his handsome face. He was stood by the exam table facing towards her, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Good morning" She responded, hoping to sound just as happy as he did, "how is everyone?"

He moved his hands and crossed his arms over his broad chest, "We're okay thank you, and you?"

She laughed at that and began to approach the two men slowly, not wanting to panic or alarm anyone with fast and unprecedented movements. She took note of her surroundings as she did so.

"As good as anyone can be on their first day, I suppose" she smiled, "but I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone though." Steve returned her smile and nodded his head in response, taking a few steps back from the table.

Sat upon it and facing away from her, she could only assume was his long-lost best friend, James Barnes. He hadn't made a move to acknowledge her yet, but she of course didn't mind that. She understood that he was going to be nervous, to be anxious about allowing yet another person near him. She was just grateful for the opportunity to help.

Moving quietly to stand a few feet in front of him, she noticed that he hadn't stopped looking down at the floor yet, his shoulder-length hair falling forward and disguising his face. Even from just an initial look, she could already see that his body was rigid and tense, his shoulders squared as he rested his hands on his knees. It wouldn't take a professional to know that he was uncomfortable in this situation, feeling unease with both the company and his surroundings.

From what she could see so far, it appeared that he'd been living in this room by himself. There was a small, single bed pushed up and into the far corner, its white sheets placed sporadically whilst pillows were strewn about haphazardly. To her chagrin, there didn't seem to be any boundaries between his sleeping area and where they were stood now. There was nothing in this room to offer him even an ounce of comfort or security. 

"Sargeant Barnes?" She eventually decided to question, keeping her tone soft and level, "May I call you that, or would you prefer something different?"

He didn't take any action to move, but he roughly cleared his throat, "James," he responded firmly.

"Thank you, James" Nora smiled, "My name is Eleanor Watts, but everyone usually calls me Nora. Or Nelly, if you really want to get on my nerves" she joked.

She heard as Steve released a small laugh, but her focus remained solely on the man sat in front of her. She watched as his grip on his knees loosened, but he still didn't lift his head to meet her gaze.

"I'm not sure if anyone fully explained my role here" she began gently, "but I'm just here to talk with you. To hopefully help clear your mind and to enable you to find anything that you've forgotten."

She took a small step forward, moving so her feet would be in his field of vision, "I know that you've tried this before" she hesitated slightly, "but, I'm here for the long-haul. However slow you want to go, that's perfectly fine with me. We don't even need to talk about anything until you're ready"

As she spoke, she hoped that her voice sounded lighter than it felt, but she couldn't help but feel lingering disappointment as he still didn't respond to her. She reached out hesitantly with her mind, but the only presence in the room she could feel belonged to the Captain.

"It's...it's been really nice to finally meet you, James," she said after a moment of prolonged silence, preparing to stand back and finish their session much earlier than she'd originally anticipated. Baby steps.

But, before she could, she finally saw the movement that she'd hoped for.

She watched carefully as his eyes began to trail up her figure, starting at her feet and making their way up to her face. When Nora eventually caught sight of the face he'd been hiding, she couldn't disguise the small smile that etched itself across her features. His eyes were a pale blue color, framed by long, dark lashes and contrasting against his brown facial hair. It was longer than in the pictures she'd seen before, but it still suited him nonetheless.

Taking this as a sign of goodwill, she slowly and cautiously offered out her hand, relaxing herself to offer as soft a touch as possible. To her delight, after a brief moment of consideration, he returned it. The calm but warm sensation of his skin against hers enabled her to project a sense of peace and tranquility for him.

"So, has anyone actually explained to you what I can do?" She decided to ask tentatively, nervous as to what his reaction would be. Though, to her surprise, he nodded his head briefly.

"How does it sound for you?" She continued undeterred.

He seemed to pause at that question, but he swallowed down whatever doubts he had for the moment, "What're you gonna do to me?" he eventually asked, his voice just above a whisper as his gaze remained steady on Nora.

She couldn't help as her brows began to furrow, "I'm not going to do anything to you, James" she attempted to reassure, but she could feel as his sense of doubt began to roll over her in waves.

"Hopefully, I'm just going to be a mediator to your own recovery" she decided to explain, "As simply as possible, if you allow it, I can enter your mind with you. To help as you begin to regain any memories, or to stop it if anything causes you particular difficulties"

She paused, but as she saw the brief look of recognition in his eyes, she decided to continue.

"You don't have to go through anything that you don't want to, and most importantly, you don't have to experience anything alone." She offered with a light squeeze to his hand, "And of course, I only go with you when you allow it. All of this will be done on your own terms if you decide that you want to continue"

She released her gentle hold as she finished, hiding the surprise in her expression as his hand seemed to follow her own. Continuing to look at his face, she could see that he was lost in his own thoughts, considering her words carefully.

"I'll do it" he exhaled after a while, returning his vision to the floor below. As he moved, his hair swept back across his face and Nora had to resist the temptation to brush it back behind his ears.

"That's great" she beamed back at him, smiling despite the fact that he couldn't see it. She turned to Steve, noticing that he had a smile of his own ghosting across his lips.

"There are just a few things that I'd like to discuss before we make a start though," she said, taking a step back to view both men. Thankfully, James lifted his head once again to listen as she spoke.

"I know that you've had your previous treatments completed in this room, but I think that it would be best if we met in my office from now on" she started, "have you been living in this room for long, James?"

He nodded towards her, but she couldn't help but notice the frown beginning to form in Steves' brow.

"Would it be alright if we completed our sessions somewhere else? My office is only a few floors up, but I think it could be a nice excuse for you to stretch your legs for a little while"

"That...that would be okay" he agreed after a few moments, though Nora could clearly sense his nervousness.

"Are you sure?" Steve eventually stepped forward to ask, making his concern known, "It's more secure in here, for both of you"

"I understand your apprehension, Cap. But, I feel that working in the same space as where he lives and sleeps could have a detrimental effect"

Steve opened his mouth to speak and to further his point, but surprisingly, the next voice to speak wasn't his.

"what if I...aren't you..." James started to stammer, looking concerned as his eyes darted between the two other people in the room.

"What if you what, James?" Nora asked patiently, standing to face him as she gave him her full attention.

"What if...what if I hurt you? Remember the bad things?" James asked with a solemn tone, staring at the ground with a sad expression on his face. Steve shuffled uncomfortably next to him.

At his words, Nora released a quiet breath as she felt her chest tighten. She carefully stepped forward and reached out, once again taking his hand in her own gentle hold. To her relief, she felt as his own grip on her tightened.

"I'm not worried about that" Nora spoke quietly, watching closely as James' eyes seemed to fix on their entwined hands. As he watched, she tried her best to pass on a firm sense of calm.

"I can't lie to you and say that it won't be challenging, but I can assure you that I'm happy to spend the time with you. We're here to do this together" she assured, rubbing her thumb over his scarred knuckles, "and if it can ease your anxiety in any way, Steve or a member of the team could be kept close by?"

At this point, Steve stepped forward and placed a gentle a hand on James' shoulder. "I can be here whenever you need, buddy" he reaffirmed.

For the first time; almost shyly, Nora watched as a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "Thanks," he said, "That would be better."

"Great" she replied with a smile of her own, quietly releasing his hand, "If you'd like, I could give you a small tour tomorrow, show you where my office is?"

He nodded at that and sat a little straighter, still managing to maintain eye contact, "I'd like that."

She offered another bright smile, turning towards Steve who had began to lean on the exam table, "If you're free Captain, you can join us?"

"That's good for me too" he responded almost eagerly, "I'm free all morning."

"Great! I can meet you both here at 9:30 tomorrow?" As they both nodded in unison, she pulled out a small tablet to enter the information in her calendar. Stark may not be happy about her plans, but she'd just have to deal with him later.

"We're all set," she said as she returned her gaze and switched the pads screen off, "I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow."

"Thank you for coming in today," Steve glanced at her and took a step forward, "can I help carry anything back to your office?"

She laughed at that, looking at the small bag she'd left near the entrance of the room, "I think I can manage that, Cap" she raised her eyebrows.

"It really was good to meet you" she then turned to James, "I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

She felt her heart flutter as he offered another shy smile. Slowly, she began to turn and started back towards the double doors. But just as she was about to turn and reach them, the sound of James' voice stopped her.

"Nora?" he asked quietly, his tone much gentler than at the beginning of their meeting.

"Yes?" she responded, stopping in her tracks as she heard him use her name for the first time.

"It was nice to meet you too," he stated, looking at the ground before bringing his eyes back up to meet hers. This time, in his gaze, she could see something different, contentment perhaps.

At his kind words, a slow smile began to spread across her face.

And in the same moment, looking at her warm, dark eyes as they were lit by her smile, James felt positive for the first time in a very long while.


	4. The Shallow End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Please feel free to leave some comments, feedback helps me so much! Keep staying safe everyone x

The previous evening, Nora sent over the report that Tony had requested, detailing and describing her initial meeting with Sargeant Barnes. For the most part, it had been overwhelmingly positive, specifically highlighting his calm demeanor and willingness to participate. However, he was quick to take issue with the impromptu suggestion of a tour.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he almost yelled, "He can't be let out yet!"

The annoyance in his voice still rang through her mind as she recalled their conversation, but thankfully, he'd eventually agreed to it under the promise that Steve would be their constant escort. Though, his warnings still echoed throughout Nora's memory as she made her way through the medical facility.

Passing through the area quickly, she became increasingly aware to some of the sideways glances she'd been receiving; the thoughts of curious strangers sometimes mingling with her own private musings. It wasn't a rare occurrence for her to intercept the thoughts of others, but it was a distracting process nonetheless. She'd even found herself thankful as she rounded the final corner, finally safe from prying eyes and questioning minds for just a few brief moments.

Being sure to take deep a breath and allowing her racing pulse to calm, she closed her eyes and attempted to gather her thoughts before entering James' room. She couldn't provide him with any reason to not trust her.

As she entered, Nora was immediately met with the charming smile of Captain America, "Good morning" he beamed brightly, looking almost picturesque as he swept his hands through his neatly combed hair.

"Hey guys" She smiled back, making her way over and noticing that they were both in the same positions as yesterday. Unsurprisingly, James made no move to greet her, but she didn't push him for that.

"How're you both doing?" she asked lightly as she stopped to stand next to them, not making a move to drop her bag or remove her jacket. James' hands were resting solidly against his legs again, but she took note of how his posture seemed much more relaxed today.

As she waited for an answer, it became apparent that Steve was hoping that James would respond first, but after a prolonged silence, it was clear that he wasn't quite ready yet. "I'm good thank you," he eventually sighed, "How are you, Eleanor?"

"Please, just call me Nora" she instantly responded, "It always feels way too formal when people use my full name. But I'm good thank you, Cap."

He nodded slightly and ducked his head in an attempt to disguise his blushing cheeks, but Nora's attention was already focused on the silent soldier sat next to her. His long hair was still covering his face, unfortunately disguising the blue eyes that she had quickly and undoubtedly come to admire.

She took a small step closer towards him, "How are you feeling today, James?" She asked again gently, warming her tone to match the softened expression on her face. Something new tugged in her chest as he cautiously raised his neck to meet her gaze.

"I'm fine, thank you" he answered quietly, his grip against his knees loosening. Nora felt the smile that was beginning to take over her face, causing the corners of her eyes to scrunch up.

"Great" she beamed, "Are both of you ready for that walk we talked about?" she kept her focus on James as she spoke, ensuring that his comfort was her main priority. Thankfully, he nodded his agreement whilst Steve was already making strides towards the door.

"Excellent" she responded, watching as James moved to stand beside her.

As she watched him straighten himself out, she had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat when she realized how big he really was. It was then that she remembered that she'd never actually seen him stand before, he was always sat at the exam table when she saw him, seemingly expecting her to begin prodding at him like a poor science experiment. But now, next to her, she could see that he and Steve were roughly the same size. Tall, broad, and muscled.

It didn't help either that they were both wearing the facility-issued, form-fitting pants and t-shirts. Though, she was sure to clear her throat and shake her mind of that particular observation.

"Ready to go?" she asked, turning to look up at James for the first time. He remained silent but gave another affirmative nod; Steve called out from his position at the door.

\--------

Nora was leading both men down the hall, quickly passing the physical therapy rooms, and soon leaving the medical facility altogether. It was certainly a tight squeeze to fit into a small elevator with two super-soldiers, but she let out a small laugh as they tumbled out and into the corridor that would eventually lead them to her office.

Passing through together, quite a few people appeared to be out and about, but James did well to keep himself calm. Nora was sure to drop back until she was walking next to him, standing to his left side whilst Steve remained on his right.

"This may not be the most exciting tour of your lives," she joked, "but I thought it would be better for you to get an actual feel for the place".

The walls that surrounded them were primarily glass, allowing for a view into the generously sized offices that SHIELD staff were often afforded. When Steve had first shown Nora the area, she was slightly intimidated by their open-plan nature, but thankfully, the glass could be completely frosted for additional privacy. What she loved most about it though, was how bright and open it was.

The bulbs above them had been designed to mimic the natural lighting of the outside, providing for a fresh and airy environment. Though, her favorite part was that the halls and offices were stacked with an abundance of greenery. Different plants and flowers hanging from almost every surface, providing and illuminating the spaces with some much-needed color.

"How're you liking it so far, James?" Nora soon asked, pushing open a set of double doors as they neared the end of the hall.

She noticed as he hesitated slightly before he answered, but he spoke soon after, "It's good" he responded plainly, "Nice to get out."

They came to a quick pause as they neared her own office door, Nora needing to lean over and swipe her access card, "Good" she smiled up at him brightly, pressing a gentle hand to his left arm before holding the door open for him.

As he passed her and walked in, he couldn't help but feel as his heart raced against his chest. Without even thinking about it, she'd reached out and touched his metal appendage, not once showing her revulsion or recoiling from its smooth and cold touch. It had even appeared as if she were happy to offer him the gesture, smiling and unafraid.

"It's not much," she said, snapping James from his reverie and gesturing around the room, "but it's cozy enough. Much better than completing any work where you sleep"

Nora moved aside so Steve could shuffle in after them, but she was most relieved to see the calm expression that was currently painting James' face. Hopefully, this space would be much more beneficial to his progress, allowing him a safe space for him to express any thoughts and feelings, and eventually, for Nora to guide him through his own scattered memories.

To her relief, it was as light and airy as the surrounding offices, but she was sure to add in her own personal comforts. In front of her desk sat two large, soft-looking arm-chairs, replacing the sterile leather stools that lived there previously. Behind them, in the right corner of the room, she had requested a small sitting area to enable any of her clients to feel at ease and comfortable in her presence. She'd brought over her own brightly colored blankets and cushions to liven up the area.

"It looks great!" Steve exclaimed, nudging her arm gently, "I think it had more cushions and pillows than my bedroom, though"

She laughed at that, moving so they could all take a seat on either the couch or arm-chairs, "I take my comfort very seriously" she chided, before returning her eyes to James.

Sat directly opposite her, he looked more at ease than she'd ever seen him before. Though, that wasn't exactly a difficult comparison. He was lounging back against her cushions almost lazily, his legs spread out in front of him whilst he smiled at his friends teasing, observing his new surroundings carefully.

"What're you thinking, James?" Nora smiled gently at him, "will this be better than the facility?"

He didn't even have to think before he gave her his answer, "I don't think that's a fair comparison" he spoke softly, "this is good."

James watched closely as Nora's face changed at his words, noticing the small crinkles to her nose and eyes as she smiled; the huge dimples that would appear and seemingly take over her cheeks. It was a smile that lit up her features, the calming expression helping him to feel more at ease than he could ever remember. He wanted her to look at him like that all the time.

"Well I'm glad my multiple trips weren't wasted," she replied, turning to Steve and lightly slapping his arm, "Can you believe Tony said that I was, 'ruining his aesthetic'?"

"Yes, I can completely believe that Nora" he rolled his eyes, pointing to one of her brightly colored pieces of art.

"Whatever" she grumbled at him, pushing out her lips in a mock pout. She didn't see as James chuckled at her expression.

For the next hour, the small group spent their time sitting on Nora's plush seating and abusing the coffee machine she kept next to her desk. They spoke of nothing important, instead of focusing on simply getting to know each other and encouraging Steve to spill the embarrassing secrets of the Avengers. Who knew that Sam still slept with a stuffed animal?

Soon after, Nora listened intently as Steve and James both began to open up around her, sharing good-natured jokes and seemingly getting lost in their own conversations. It was the most she'd ever heard James speak in one day, and when he eventually noticed that she'd been listening in, she was rewarded with a bright smile. All-day she was sure to keep a close eye on him, monitoring his moods carefully and occasionally checking in on his emotional state, but thankfully, nothing seemed to be bothering him. In fact, both his physical and emotional state seemed to have greatly improved from their first meeting.

"So," Steve eventually turned to Nora, "You never actually told me, but how did you come to know Stark so well?"

She hadn't noticed since she'd been too distracted by James' good mood, but the topic of conversation had swiftly turned to her. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she felt the burning gaze of both Steve and James waiting patiently for her response.

"It's...it's a long story," she began, a sheepish smile ghosting her lips as she looked between the two soldiers, "To keep it short, I first met him after the attack on New York. I was contacted by someone to help him through the aftermath, it wasn't an easy time for him," she shuffled in her seat; taking a quick pause, remembering their sessions.

"But, we made it through together" she eventually looked up to smile at James, "And since then, he hasn't really let me go. It didn't take him long to figure out what I could do, and ever since he's been pestering me to join the team"

Steve released a quiet laugh at that and rolled his eyes, "That doesn't surprise me" he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"I just prefer to use these abilities to help people, rather than scoping out potential enemies in the far corners of the earth." Nora quickly began to explain, almost in an attempt to justify herself, "Though, I think he's got the idea now since he's only calls me in to assist with the occasional SHIELD agent"

There was a short silence around the room as Nora finished, but both she and Steve seemed to be caught off guard when James interjected.

"That's what Tony wanted from you?" He asked, his tone somewhat harsh and cold, "He wanted you to use your mind to identify hostiles? To take you out into the field?"

Nora nodded her head at the question, wondering whether she should have left that part of the story out. Though, she was quick to begin back-tracking.

"He hasn't asked that of me in a long time," she reassured, "He's happy for me to just help those who need it."

Her simple response didn't seem to satisfy James, but he didn't press the matter any further. Instead, he pressed his hand to his chin as he sunk back into his chair, avoiding eye contact with both Nora and Steve. The tension that had settled amongst them now was almost palpable.

"Thank you for showing us both around, Nora" Steve eventually said after a few moments, effectively breaking the awkward silence, "But, I think me and Buck should get back now. Grab some lunch and get back to work"

"Of course" she smiled, standing up to mirror the Captains movements, "I didn't mean to take up so much of your time"

"It's our pleasure" he responded simply, heading towards the door with James following behind.

"James?" Nora questioned before he could leave, "I'll see you tomorrow sometime?"

He nodded at her in response but didn't elect to say anything more. Moving past Steve to leave the office, he missed it as the Captain lingered behind, offering a small shrug of his shoulders as her brows furrowed in confusion. James just needed to get back to his room before his temper began to boil over.

\-------

Laying in bed later that evening, James was once again kept far away from the warm embrace of sleep. Though this time, instead of nightmares, haunting images of Nora were plaguing his mind. How could Stark even consider allowing someone likes to her to enter the field? Someone so soft, kind, and gentle. Visions of her laying hurt, bleeding on the ground tortured his already delicate mind. It wasn't until he walked to his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face could he eventually begin to relax again.

Though, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror before returning to his room. He hadn't been wearing a shirt as he'd attempted to sleep beforehand, so the scarring around his metal arm quickly caught his attention. The sight of the limb almost made him sick to his stomach, the things that he'd been forced to do with it; how many people had died by its force.

Yet, when Nora had touched it, even for a brief moment, she'd paid it no mind. Hadn't looked at it in disgust, retracted her hand, or shown any sign of fear. It was if, to her, it was just a part of him. Him. Bucky.

Taking slow, cautious steps back to bed, he stood tall and looked over at the mess of sheets and pillows. Looking at it now, it just reminded him of all the times he'd never been allowed a bed. Or, allowed any form of sleep or comfort. Instead, he now had doctors telling him how important sleep really was, and not just sleep—restful sleep.

Gently climbing in, he took the advice of a previous Doctor and tried to think of the things that made him happy. As rare as those things might be for someone like him.

After a few moments, he finally closed his eyes and thought of Nora. Her soft voice, bright smile, and warm hands, the laugh that he so desperately wished to hear again.

It was only minutes before James was set in a steady, dream-like state. Slowly drifting off as he thought about Eleanora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the burn, slow enough?


	5. Close Encounters

For Eleanora, the next day passed almost seamlessly. Finishing with her clients outside of the compound and then traveling back for her work with James, it appeared as if she was finally finding a smooth rhythm to live her life to. Though, that was before her first official session with the Winter Soldier. 

Nora had arrived at the compound in the afternoon, her suitcase and Indi in tow as Agent Walker dropped them off at their second home. It was the first time that Eleanor would be staying over in her new room, as well as introducing the team to her furry companion. She'd no previous anxieties about staying there before, but now, her thoughts were consumed with the gravity of her current situation.

"What if I can't help him, Ind?" She asked, flopping down onto her bed unceremoniously. The covers were even softer than she'd imagined, instantly causing her to close her eyes and sigh in contentment. She could have drifted off there and then if it weren't for the slow, hesitant knocks at her door. 

"Yes?" She called out, moving to sit up and place a calming hand to Indi's head.

The door opened quickly and revealed two familiar faces, both of them instantly perking up at the sight of their new neighbor. And surprisingly, it wasn't Nora.

"You really thought you could sneak in here and not introduce us, huh?" Sam motioned towards Indi, kneeling down and offering out his hand for her to sniff. A gesture that apparently, she was all too pleased to receive as she bounded over and almost knocked him off of his feet. 

Steve laughed and looked down at them both, offering the pup a brief scratch to her head whilst she continued her assault, "I probably should have told you that we all miss keeping pets," He motioned to Sam, who was now lying on his back with Indi pressed to his chest, "I'm afraid that she's the team's dog now"

Nora laughed at that, calling for the furry menace to stop relentlessly licking her friend, "As long as you all help with her, that's fine by me" she smiled, "is there something I can do for you?"

At her question, Nora noticed as Cap's smile faltered slightly; his arms moving up to settle across his chest. 

"I'm not sure what happened yesterday," he began, his voice now low as Sam moved to close the door. You cocked your head at the statement, but he was quick to remind you of the abrupt end to your meeting with James in the office.

"Since then, he's been acting...off," He said, looking towards Wilson, "and he's refused to speak to us both about it."

"He hasn't said anything?" you repeated, brow furrowing, "Do you think that we could have said something wrong?"

As she asked, Nora cast her mind back to the meeting in her office. To her recollection, it had been going exceedingly well, James even laughing and appearing to enjoy himself as everyone chatted together. Though she could recall his sudden change of mood, his demeanor instantly darkening as he appeared to retreat within himself. She just had no idea as to what triggered it. 

"I've repeated the conversation in my head so many times" Steve replied, "but, I can't think of anything that could've set him off. I was hoping that you could ask him about it today, during your session..." he trailed off.

Nora glanced down at her watch as he finished talking, noting that she had just over an hour before she was due to meet with James. She released a heavy sigh. 

"If he wants to talk about it, or if he brings it up himself, sure" She began to reason, "but, if he doesn't, there's nothing that I can do about it. I'm sorry Steve, but these sessions are for him, we only talk about what he wants too."

At that, Steve had the decency to hide his disappointment, moving to tilt his head towards the ground. He'd known that his request was selfish, but being iced out of his best-friends life was becoming increasingly difficult for him to deal with. 

"Are you bringing him to his session today?" Nora then asked, causing the Captain to look back up at her with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yes," he responded immediately, "You think I should ask him again before he sees you?"

"You could try it" she shrugged, "just don't pressure him, when he wants to talk about it, he will"

He nod's again at that, offering a weak smile as his attention was diverted back to Sam. 

"Alright you two," Nora called out for Indi, "I have some work to do, and I'd like my dog back if you don't mind"

Wilson looked up at her from his crouched position, pouting out his bottom lip and frowning as the pup left his arms, "Can't she come with me for the afternoon?" He whined, "I'm sure she'd prefer a run around the track rather than sitting in your office"

Even at the mention of a run, Indi instantly starts whining to herself, seemingly joining up with Sam to irritate Nora into submission. Though, she did prefer the idea of her spending the afternoon outside rather than cooped up with her. Even if it was with Wilson.

"Fine" She reluctantly mutters, much to Sam's delight, "I swear if anything happens though-"

"You have my word" he promised before she could even finish, crossing an imaginary X just above his heart, "She'll have the best time"

She raised her eyebrows at that, not willing to question him further for she may have to change her mind. Instead, she pointed him towards Indi's things and guided them both out of the door, confident that she would still have a dog by the end of the day.

"I'll get going too I think," Steve then said from behind, "I'm sure you have some preparation you need to do before you start"

Nora thanked him for that, knowing that the file on her data-pad was now beginning to burn a hole through her desk. Though, she was quick to wrap Steve in a tight hug before he left.

"I'll see you soon," she said simply.

\-------------------

Nora had just hung up the phone when there was a firm knock at her office door, the figures of both Steve and James visible through the frosted glass. From what she could just about make out, they both appeared to be tense, each soldier standing and waiting with their hands curled into tight fists.

"Hey guys," she smiled after a few seconds, opening the door wide enough for them both to enter. Unsurprisingly, not a word was spoken as they each crossed the threshold. The only sound being their labored breathing as they settled in. Nora hoped that someone would speak up as she moved back towards her desk, but she had no such luck.

"Is everything okay?" She eventually decided to ask, breaking the silence that had quickly fallen between the small group.

At her voice, Nora noticed as Steve began to shift closer towards the door. However, her attention was already focused on James. From what she could see of his profile, he looked utterly exhausted, with dark rings making their home under his eyes whilst his usual, bright complexion appeared sickly and grey. It looked as if he hadn't slept properly in days. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by the sound of Steve's voice, "I'll be waiting outside" he quickly muttered before leaving, closing the door before Nora even had the chance to look at him.

"James?" She decided to ask after a moment, taking a tentative step forward to reach his position, "Is everything okay?"

He nodded his head towards her affirmatively, but as he continued to avoid her eye-line, she knew that something must've been troubling him as Steve had mentioned. After a few quiet seconds, she decided to guide him towards the small sitting area, both of them taking a seat on opposite ends of the plush couch. 

"You don't have to tell me" she spoke softly, continuing to focus on the grey eyes that refused to meet her, "but, I'm here to listen to you if you need me."

He responded to her voice with a deep hum, moving to settle back in the soft cushions and splaying himself out. He appeared to be more relaxed without Steve's presence, but Nora could still see the muscles in his shoulders and neck strain with tension. Carefully, she reached out and placed a gentle hand on top of his, feeling the cool ridges of metal beneath her warm palm.

At her innocent gesture, James' already pounding heart began to race beneath his chest. It took all the strength that he had not to latch onto her warmth, to take her in his harms and surround himself with her gentle touch. She always made him feel like this he realized, warm and safe.

Slowly turning his head to finally meet her, he swore that if he'd have been standing, he would have been floored by the look of compassion painting her delicate features. Her deep, brown eyes were reminiscent of rich pools of coffee, the small golden flecks that decorated them highlighted by the bright lights of her office. The edges were so soft and round, slightly creasing in the movement of her smile. His heart dropped as she looked away for just a moment. 

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" His voice then pierced the silence, deep and gravelly as if he hadn't used it in a while.

Nora returned her focus to him, noting that he was now observing her closely. She felt a creeping blush begin to take hold of her cheeks; warming the very tips of her ears.

"What do you mean?" She questions him, cocking her head just slightly.

"My arm," his responded, his eyes looking down and following the trail of their entwined limbs, "You're not afraid?"

Her hand on his gripped tighter, offering him a reassuring squeeze, "Of course not, James" she smiled, "why would it scare me?" 

"It's a weapon," he began, eyes quickly screwing shut as if he were recalling something, "I've...I hurt people-" a pause, "I could still hurt people. Hurt you."

Nora shuffled closer at that, bringing his arm into her lap and placing her other hand around him. To her delight, he was surprisingly pliant, allowing her to comfort him before they continued any further.

"Do you want to hurt me?" She then asked, meeting his eyes with a look of concern, brows drew together.

"Of course not," he responded, caught off guard by both her question and expression, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." As he finished, his tone was almost broken, and Nora could see the sincerity behind his eyes, the desperation in his grip as his hand returned her own tight hold.

"Then I trust you," she said simply.

James fought the urge to argue with her on that, knowing already that she wouldn't accept his response. So instead, he decided to relax further into her touch; enjoying the peaceful tranquility that her presence seemed to provide. As they sat, he could feel her eyes on him, observing, but it never felt like how it did with the others. Somehow, he just knew that she was looking at him with that kind gaze, a warm sense of familiarity behind her eyes.

"Nora?" He then suddenly broke the silence, causing her heart to skip a beat as he returned her eye-contact. 

She was flustered by the sound of her voice coming from him, "Yes?" she responded somewhat shakily.

"Can you call me Bucky?" he asked, gaze still locked to hers. At the question, she attempted to disguise her surprise, but from the grin that spread across his face, she could only assume that she'd done a poor job.

"Of course" she laughed, rewarding him with that sweet sound, "I'd love to."

For the next 45 minutes, Nora and Bucky spend their time getting to know each other. She never pushed him to speak about his past, and for that, he was grateful. For the first time in so long, he felt normal, appreciated even. They spoke about his memories of Steve, her time taunting Tony, and of course, her dog. 

"He lets you keep your dog here?" Bucky asked, mouth agape in awe as he thought about seeing a dog for the first time in decades.

"She's a part of the deal," she winks at him, "Without her, I wouldn't have come"

He laughed at that, a small chuckle and bright smile that sends a shock up Nora's spine, "I promise that you can meet her soon" she said, ignoring the sensation, "but Sam stole her off me for today, probably running her ragged outside"

"I'll hold you to that, Nora" he replied, moving to shuffle in his seat. It wasn't until he released a large yawn did she finally decide to ask what had been bothering her.

"Are you sleeping okay?" She turned to face him more directly, "you look pretty tired today" 

She attempted to keep her voice calm and smooth, but she had to swallow down the lump in her throat as she watched his hands twitch beside him. It wasnt completely dissimilar to how he'd acted last time when his mood took a sudden and unexpected nose-dive from a cliff.

"Did Steve say something to you?" he asked, voice now uncharacteristically cold. 

Her heart began to race at that, knowing that she couldn't lie to him, "He did" she responded quietly, observing his reactions, "He's just worried about you, Bucky. I am too."

The next breath that left him was weighted, seemingly releasing all of his tension out of his body and into the atmosphere. 

"The room," he started a few moments later, eyes now directed towards the floor, "It reminds me of where I was kept...it's cleaner and brighter, but-" a pause, "The table, the mirrors. They remind me."

Of course, Nora cursed herself. Why hadn't she realized that sooner? No wonder he seemed to be so much more comfortable in her office. 

"I'm so sorry, Bucky" she chewed her lip, hoping that his gaze would return to her, "I should have realized sooner."

"No, no," he immediately began, "this isn't your fault. I've been in there for longer than I've known you" he assured, the sad tone in his voice almost breaking Nora's heart.

"I'll talk to Tony." Nora spat out, "You can't stay there if they expect you to recover"

He looked up at her then, eyes rimmed red and lips parted. It was a look that she'd seen multiple times before, a hopeful expression mixed in with disbelief and doubt. 

"You think they'll move me?" She asked almost innocently.

She reached over and touched him once more, the movement new becoming a familiar feeling beneath her palms, "Yes" she responded honestly, "I won't be giving them much of a choice"

"Do you think I could be close to you? Steve, maybe?" The question caught Nora almost completely off-guard, the genuine sound of optimism in his voice. She couldn't help but release a gentle laugh.

"Consider it done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and stay safe!x


	6. New Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day for our favorite Soldat!

After their first in-depth session together, Nora eagerly submitted her request for James to be moved out of the medical facility and into the residential area. She understood that it would be hard to swing, but hopefully, Tony would feel more comfortable considering that he'd be placed between her and Steve. Though, she had no doubts that the others would be more than apprehensive to have him so close, despite the Captain's constant reassurances.

In her report, Nora was sure to detail the reoccurring nightmares that his current clinical accommodation was triggering. The sight of the familiar two-way mirror and the exam table were often transporting him back to his time with HYDRA, recalling the ways in which he'd been tortured and observed like a rabid animal. Even when recalling the memories, Nora had seen how James' eyes had momentarily glazed over; the small tremble to his hands as he attempted to explain why he hadn't been sleeping. He'd looked so afraid, so vulnerable.

Unfortunately, it was an image that now accompanied Nora throughout most of her days, and it wasn't until she heard someone knock at her door that she realized she'd once again become lost to the thought.

"Come in!" she shouted, clearing her throat and moving to stand from her cross-legged position on the floor. Though, she regretted it immediately as Tony Stark came stomping through her doorway, steam practically pouring from his ears.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Nelly?" He questioned furiously, gripping his datapad as if it had done something to offend him, "because it really isn't funny."

From what she could make out, the report she'd sent was illuminating the now-cracked screen of his device, her request obviously the catalyst of his foul mood. Nora understood that she'd have to stand strong against him and defend her suggestion, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"No, Tony" she stated firmly, straightening herself out, "have you read the report?"

His eyebrows raised at her question, almost leaving his face entirely, "Of course I have!" he fumed, now beginning to pace the room; causing Indi to move and sit at Nora's feet protectively.

"If you had, then you'd understand why this is necessary" she retorted, taking no notice of his obvious eye-rolls and shaking head.

"You really expect me to move him because of some bad dreams?" He mocked, "This man is a killer. You've barely said two words to him, and now you're wanting him as a roommate?"

"Tony-"

"No," he interrupted before she could get another word out, "You may have Capsicle wrapped around your tiny fingers, but this is for the best kid."

As he finished, he paused to stand tall in front of her, his hands firm on his hips whilst he willed himself a modicum of restraint. He said nothing as his breathing eventually returned to its steady, usual rate. Nora had never seen him so worked up, not even during their own sessions together.

"I'm sorry that I asked you like this" she began, her voice far quieter than she had originally anticipated, "I should have spoken to you first." At that, his hands dropped to his sides at the defeated tone of her voice, but she wasn't looking at him as she continued to speak.

"I should have spoken to your first," she repeated, "but this still needs to happen, Tony. If you ever want him to progress, for him to be stable, he needs to be treated as a human being. Not as a faulty lab experiment, locked away in constant fear of a relapse that may never happen," She paused and took a step closer towards him, "Tony, you asked me to do this and you promised that you'd listen to me. He needs this, let me do my job."

As she finished, Tony raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose; closing his eyes momentarily as he considered her words.

"When he does relapse-"He began after a second, preparing to defend himself.

"If he does" Nora corrects, stopping him before he could continue, "then we'll be fully prepared. FRIDAY can reach you immediately, and the Captain and I will be here for him whenever he needs us" She was looking at him with pleading eyes now, "I know you're worried, Tony" she conceded, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder, "but this is the only way that he can start to get better."

After a moment of tense silence, he finally released a long-suffering sigh; reaching to cover Nora's hand with his own. She noticed that his grip was firm around her, so she held his shoulder tighter as a small gesture of reassurance.

"Fine" he reluctantly muttered under his breath, "but, the first sign of any funny-business, he's gone" he pointed a finger to Nora, attempting to emphasize his point.

She released a small laugh at that, effectively breaking some of the tension that had settled between them, "Of course" she smiled, "Thank you, Tony."

He'd already moved to the edge of her doorframe before he turned to respond, "Don't thank me just yet" he chided, "your new neighbor is going to be an ass."

Nora actually laughed out loud at that, but before she could reply, the man was gone. The sound of his footsteps quickly fading into the halls of the compound.

Releasing a deep breath, Nora settled back down to where she'd been sitting previously, scrolling through her pad whilst Indi rested next to her. It mustn't have been five minutes until she got the message from Stark,

Kid,

FRIDAY has unlocked the door next to you.   
Do whatever you want to make him comfortable.   
He can move tomorrow.

\- Tony.

"Yes!" She exhaled to herself in victory, smiling down like a giddy teenager at the screen below. She rolled onto her back let out a long sigh of relief, closing her eyes and anticipating Bucky's reaction. She could already see his smile.

\------

Nora's session with Bucky the following afternoon was short, instead, both electing to move him and his few remaining belongings into his new room. When she'd initially told him the good news, he'd refused to actually believe her, shaking his head in her direction until FRIDAY officially confirmed the plans.

"Oh, so you'll believe the robot over me?" Nora teased, gently jabbing at Bucky's ribs whilst he stood there in shock. He'd really laughed at that.

From then, it had all been going so well. So, she should have known that something would have to go wrong.

"What's going on down there?" Nora asked, stepping out of the elevator and into the residential area. She'd only left Bucky for a moment, rushing to the kitchen to grab them both some water whilst he settled in on his own.

Clint was standing next to her, leaning against the wall and listening in on the commotion, "I think Cap's helping your patient," he smirked, "you'd better get in there before they tear this place apart"

Before she could even respond, Nora heard the sound of Steve's voice becoming more irate as the seconds passed by. Without another word, she started towards Bucky's room, picking up her pace as she began to catch wind of their discussion.

"You were in here on your own?!" Steve yelled, his fury very much evident in his tone.

"I'm not a child, Steve!" Bucky retorted, "I think I can manage being alone for five minutes!"

When she eventually reached the open door, she slowed her movements, "Hey guys?" Nora spoke gently, "Is everything okay in here?"

At that, both men turned to face her, the evidence of their conversation etched across their sullen features. Bucky turned towards his bed, closing his eyes for a brief moment whilst he ran a hand through his hair.

"See, Steve?" he motioned towards her, "babysitters right here."

Nora furrowed her brow at that, turning towards the Captain as if her heart wasn't currently in her throat. Yet, the sensation was only made worse when he looked down at her, an overwhelming sense of sadness present behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nora" he started, "I just wasn't sure whether it was the best for him to be alone. I thought that if-"

"It's alright, Steve" She interrupted before he could continue, smiling softly at him, "This is his space, he can be alone if and when he needs to"

At that, Bucky's head whipped around at an alarming speed, "I can?" he asked, the sound of surprise in his voice tugging at Nora's heart.

"Of course" she nodded, "this is a safe space for you, we all need some time to ourselves" She laughed. Nora turned to Steve and placed a hand on his arm, "Come on, we can give him some privacy." The Captain looked towards her as if he wanted to argue, but the words soon died on his tongue as he saw the look on her face. She knew that she was right about this.

"We'll see you later, Bucky?" she asked as they both moved towards the exit, watching as he nodded at her silently.

"Good. we'll just be next door if you need anything." She said, taking one final look at him before closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left, Bucky noted how angry he was with himself, moving to slump into his bed; burying his head in his hands. He'd seen the look in her eyes as he snapped at her, calling her his babysitter. It may have only been fleeting, but the hurt was still evident across her features. The only person who'd genuinely tried to help, who managed to get him his own room, was now wondering what she'd done wrong. Because of him.

He'd known from the start that he wasn't worthy of her kindness, her warm gestures, or the gentle touches. Yet, he'd been selfish enough to accept them either way, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he'd hurt her. And now, the time had seemingly come.

Laying back, he closed his eyes to thought of her next door, most likely angry and frustrated with his irrational behavior. Though, he took small comfort in the fact that she could never be as angry as he felt himself. Keeping his eyes closed, he briefly contemplated about going over to apologize, but eventually decided that it'd be better if he kept his distance instead.

At least, that's what he'd told himself as he attempted to get some rest.

\--------------

Bucky awoke 5 hours later, feeling almost as disorientated as he had when he first emerged from cryo-freeze. His brain was pounding against his skull; his mouth and eyes as dry as any desert. He twisted his neck to look over at the alarm clock, noting that it was now 11:30 pm. Great.

He may have been able to rest his body for a little while, but as soon as he stood up from his bed and stretched, he still felt as tired as ever. It wasn't helping either that his mind was still occupied by the day's earlier events. As soon as he woke, his thoughts wandered to his new neighbor next door; whether she was still angry at him or not. Of course, she would be though, he did deserve it.

Taking a few steps across the room, Bucky wandered over to the en suite and switched on the light; grabbing a glass of water. He must have removed his shirt whilst he was asleep, as he was met with the bare appearance of his chest in the mirror, his many scars decorating the taut skin there. The sight always made him cringe, unable to remember exactly how and when he got each mark. With a heavy sigh, he placed the glass down and went to grab a t-shirt to cover himself back up.

It was as he was changing when he heard the noise.

A sharp, deep sound that echoed throughout his walls - did something just... bark? He waited for a few moments to see if it would happen again, and sure enough, it did. As he listened, he stood there in the center of his room. Surely if it were an emergency, the others would already be up?

Hesitantly, he stepped out of his room and decided to check out the hallway. Though, it wasn't long until he noted the light streaming out from underneath Nora's door, the muffled sound of talking and...shouting? coming from within. But before he could even consider it, he was watching on in horror as his metal fist connected with the wooden paneling of her door.

"Just a minute!" She shouted from the other side, the sound of her voice followed by the light noise of footsteps and laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Steve!" she smiled as she opened the door, "She isn't going- oh. Bucky?" she questioned, finally lifting her gaze to meet his.

Looking at her for a moment, he didn't even know how to respond - why was he here again?

"Did I wake you?" she then hurried out, an expression of worry moving to paint her soft features. His knees almost buckled at the look in her eyes, doe-like and staring straight up at him.

"No, no" he snapped out, realizing that he'd literally just been standing and staring at her, "I just- I heard something, wanted to make sure everything was alright"

She smiled and rolled her eyes at that, pushing the door further open to show him the cause of the commotion, "Bucky, meet Indi" she stated simply, "Indi, meet Bucky." And sure enough, stood right in front of him, was a small german shepherd cocking her head curiously.

He couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the sight, she'd mentioned her dog before, but he'd forgotten all about it. It was as if he wasn't in control of himself as he stepped forward, lowering himself and offering out his hand. Which of course, Indi accepted with delight. Bucky couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen a dog.

"I'm sorry," Nora breathed out again, indicating towards the growing puppy, "Steve gave her a bone earlier and she won't give it up. What you heard was most likely me chasing her around like a madwoman" she laughed.

Standing up again, he turned to face her, "it's no problem," he replied, "I was due a visit anyway"

At that, Bucky was surprised when she playfully rolled her eyes, "Of course" she huffed out, "though, you will have schedule your future visits in with Sam, Steve, and Clint"

"She's that popular, huh?" He smiled, weaving his hands through Indi's thick fur once more.

Nora closed the door behind them as he spoke, moving to sit in the cozy living area of her room, "Is it a surprise?" she retorts, glancing at the animal with nothing but love and adoration.

Bucky moves to stand closer, hesitating to sit down until Nora clearly invites him to, "I think I prefer your company" he affirms, not quite meeting her eyes as he speaks. Though if he had, he would have seen the crimson blush that spread across her cheeks.

"They're not the words I expected to hear" she replied, smiling sheepishly.

A sharp pang of pain twisted in his chest at her response, understanding that she was referring to his earlier outburst. If he'd felt guilty earlier, then he was about to be in for a world of pain once he met her eye-line.

She was sat just across from him, her arms pressed to her chest as she tangled her fingers in the long-sleeved, over-sized hoodie she was wearing. Her usual waves were styled into a high ponytail, exposing every inch of her fresh face and wide-eyes. Yet, instead of seeing the resentment he had expected, she was meeting him with the same smile that she always had done. Kind, welcoming, warm.

"I'm sorry" he finally breathed out, his heart almost hammering out of his chest as his gaze continued to linger.

Though to his surprise, she looked somewhat confused by his apology, "What for?" she answered, cocking her head to the side.

"For what I said earlier" he began to explain, "what I said to Steve about you, I didn't mean it"

At that, Nora smiled and shuffled closer, moving to sit next to him on her couch. She noticed that for once, he didn't seem to flinch away from her close proximity.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bucky" she affirmed, "I can't imagine how frustrated you must feel sometimes. You're entitled to your privacy and I respect that"

He couldn't help but shake his head, "Am I, though?" he questioned honestly.

Becoming an almost familiar gesture now, Nora reached out and held Bucky's hand, "Of course, you have the exact same rights as all of us here. Just say the word, and you can have whatever time you need by yourself"

As he looked at her, Bucky saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes, "Thank you, Nora" He mumbled, moving his hand from her grasp; placing it against her cheek.

He watched in awe as she automatically leaned into his touch, seeking out his warmth inadvertently. As they touched, he could feel that spark, that same warm sensation he felt whenever she looked at him, coursing through his veins.

It was almost painful when she finally lifted her head away, moving to stand as she spoke.

He couldn't actually hear the words that she was saying, but Bucky knew that at that moment, he was in deep, deep trouble.


	7. Eleanora Watts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love this story has been receiving. It means so much that you're enjoying it, and I love reading your comments! This isn't a written update (my apologies), but I thought that I'd share something that I've been working on!

I found inspiration for her on Pinterest (of course), and the original credit goes to @ghadaaax on twitter!

Her art style is stunning and her characters are always beautifully diverse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in seeing anymore drawings, please let me know - I'm more than happy to give them a go!


	8. Diving Deeper

The next day, Nora woke to the sun shining through her curtains, the thick beams of light dancing across her face and gently kissing her awake. Through the panes of glass, she could feel their warmth, opening her eyes to be met with a bright, autumnal morning. Lazily, she rolled over and away from the sun as she stretched, running her hand through her slightly knotted hair and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Eventually, she turned to face her dresser, noting the early time of the morning. It was just before 7 am, meaning that she'd only have 2 hours to get dressed and prepare for the day ahead. Prepare for her session with Bucky, with the thoughts of the previous night still fresh in her mind.

She honestly hadn't meant to disturb him, especially after how frustrated he'd seemed to be earlier in the day. Yet, it would've been a lie to say that she hadn't felt a sense of excitement when she'd opened her door, coming face to face with the Super Soldier himself. He'd looked so different than what she was usually used to, he appeared casual, comfortable even.

Standing up and pulling on a robe, she padded across to the bathroom in quiet contemplation, allowing her mind to reel with the recent memories.

For the first time she recalled, he'd actually touched her of his own accord, seeking out his own comfort through her. His palm was startlingly warm against her cheek, his heat enveloping her senses when she'd turned even further into his touch. She turned on a cool shower as her mind began to wander, dropping her robe as she stepped in.

The cold water cascaded against her back as she settled under the icy stream, soaking her hair and awakening her senses. Yet, even under the cool temperature, she couldn't seem to shake the image of Bucky's hand, trailing from her cheek; down the length of her body. She wondered how his hands would feel against her soft skin, trailing her ribs, arms, or thighs...

"Fuck" she mumbled as she released a shaky breath, attempting to push the images from her mind. Her heart was racing, cheeks burning against the cold droplets of water. She moved to support herself on the tiled wall, closing her eyes for just a moment.

She knew all too well that it was wrong to think about a patient like this, a huge betrayal of trust; so against everything that she tried to stand for.

Rushing through her usual routine, she washed her hair and body quickly, moving to jump out of the shower in the hopes to distract herself with a busy day. It had just been a quiet night between two friends, she told herself. She even remembered clearly when he left, a kind smile and a short goodbye.

Friendly.

Though, there was one remaining thought still plaguing the back of her mind.

It would be a lie to say that she hadn't noticed his strange behavior before he left, more specifically, once she'd moved away from his touch. It was almost as if he became lost within himself again, his eyes distant and thoughts clearly distracted. He'd had to leave soon after. Which upon reflection, was probably for the best.

Getting changed and swallowing down the lump in her throat, Nora would just have to hope that his sudden change was because of an entirely different reason.

\-------------

Sat behind her desk; anxiously bouncing her leg from the ground, Nora found herself unusually nervous for her session with James. She knew that he'd be here any minute, and she could still barely contain the pounding beneath her chest or the flush that threatened to burn her cheeks. 

Her mind was still occupied from this morning, the memories causing a familiar heat to spark in her abdomen. Though, before her traitorous mind could even attempt to sabotage her, she shook the thoughts from her devious mind.

Standing to straighten herself out, she headed towards her seating area as a singular knock sounded against her door. "Come on in!" She shouted, hoping that the volume would hide the slight waver to her voice.

Soon after, she heard James call out from behind, closing the door behind them both, "Hey," he greeted gently, his tone sounding far softer than she'd ever remembered.

"Good morning, Bucky" she smiled, walking over to him instead of inviting him to sit as she usually would, "How are you?"

"Tired," he said with a small laugh, "But, I'm feeling good. I actually slept well last night" 

Nora couldn't help but show her excitement at that, "That's great!" she beamed, "though, I do apologize again for disturbing you." She couldn't help but flush at the memory.

"It was my pleasure" he then replied simply, admiring how her complexion seemed to glow in the amber light of her office.

Clearing her throat and moving towards the door, she turned back to him with a questioning look in her eyes, "You don't have to say yes to this," she began, "but I thought that we could complete our session outside today? It's beautiful weather and I think some fresh air could do wonders for us both"

Almost immediately Bucky was nodding his head, voicing his affirmations at the idea, "That would be great" he answered, "I don't think I've been outside since I got here" he huffed.

Nora attempted to hide her surprise at that, but she was sure that James had seen it anyway as he offered her a reassuring smile, "Ready to go then?" she questioned, moving to pull the door open. But, he was already out and down the corridor before she could even let it close behind her.

Shortly after leaving the office, Nora was opening the doors and stepping outside, listening as Bucky breathed out a huge sigh of relief. It was still quite early in the morning, so despite the sun's glow, there was still a chilly nip to the air. As she began to walk, she was grateful for the thick jumper she was wearing, the grey cable not working well to keep her warm.

"Will you be alright in just a shirt?" she then asked Bucky, turning to observe the thin material he was wearing, "it's quite chilly out here still"

"Don't worry about me, doll" he replied simply, a new and charming grin working its way across his face, "I tend to run hot"

Nora attempted to disguise her rising blush behind her jumper, but there was nothing that she could do about stuttering over her next words.

"Oh- okay" she smiled shyly, averting her gaze, "there's a lake not too far from here, would you like to go for a walk as we get started?"

He looked as if he were about to respond before he hesitated, "Doesn't Steve- will he need to come?" his tone was suddenly reluctant, the smile slowly fading.

Nora gave Bucky another tender smile, stepping closer towards him, "Don't worry about it, he already knows. Let's go!"

He brightened up instantly at that.

For the next hour, Bucky and Nora followed the multiple trails surrounding the lake and their home, enjoying the increasing warmth of the sun as it rose higher in the sky. The small area of water wasn't too far from the compound, and in turn, she understood that that made Bucky feel much more comfortable.

They spoke of nothing important as they approached it, Nora even encouraging James to ask questions about their sessions together. It wasn't until they eventually found a small clearing did they stop, preparing to talk about something much deeper.

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready" she reminded them as they both sat, "we've only been working together for a little while"

"I know" he responded simply, "I just- I want to start getting better" He wasn't looking at her at this point, but still she offered him a reassuring smile.

Crossing her legs and making herself comfortable on the grass below, Nora indicated for Bucky to sit opposite her, "So, I thought that we could start with something easy today" she started, "but first, can you remember what I told you about my abilities?"

He nodded his head in affirmation, but Nora still thought it'd be best to walk him through the process before they began.

"I'm going to create a bridge between our minds," she said quietly, "It doesn't hurt and you won't be able to feel anything. It will just allow me to see what you see, the memories that you want to share. It's important to remember that your mind will still be your own, you'll be in complete control of what I can access"

Nora noted as Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat, the tension in his shoulders easing just a little. He was now looking at her, but she wasn't quite sure whether he was actually seeing.

"To get used to it, I thought that you could show me some of your best memories today. Perhaps when you were younger, with Steve?" She continued, leaning slightly towards him.

"Yeah" James then cleared his throat, mouth suddenly dry, "I-I can do that"

"Just go at your own pace, Bucky" Nora affirmed gently, "when you're ready, just close your eyes. You'll know when I'm with you."

With one final nod, Nora watched as he closed his eyes in front of her, both hands still balled into fists at his side. Only seconds later, she was able to join him, noticing that their breaths were already in sync. Thankfully, she was able to reach out and find him quickly.

The entry point to James' mind was not unlike any other, yet she couldn't help but notice the startling silence. Usually, there would be some activity, but to hear nothing at all, was very strange.

Bucky? She called out, hoping that he'd be able to answer her like this. Oftentimes, it could be very confusing to have someone else in your head, so she just had to hope that he'd be able to recognize her.

Nelly, is that you? James' voice then rang in her own mind, tone laced with confusion.

Don't worry, it's me, she responded gently. You're doing great, but do you think you could show me some of your old memories? With Steve or when you were younger perhaps? She didn't want to stay inside of him for too long, so she pushed him to move a little faster than usual.

As he attempted to pick out an easy memory, Nora could feel the slight hesitation in his thoughts. Yet, soon after, the darkness surrounding Bucky's mind sparked to life, an old memory of his beginning to play behind the lids of Nora's eyes. 

As his previous world exploded into life, Nora found herself sitting on the fire escape of an old apartment building. Next to her, a small, sickly-looking boy is sat crying, pushing himself further against the brick wall as if attempting to disappear. It wasn't until a small voice sounded from the window did he eventually look up, revealing the unmistakably blue eyes of Captain Rogers. 

"What're ya doin' out here, Stevie?" A young Barnes asks, jumping to sit on the window ledge. He couldn't have been older than 12, a familiar smirk lining his lips.

Steve just sniffled in response, tugging his knees tighter against his chest as he looked away from his friend. Bucky sighed and moved closer, now sitting on the fire escape himself. 

"Who was it this time?" He asked as a low murmur, nudging his shoulder against Steves.

"Peter, next door" he responded reluctantly, still not meeting his friend's gaze, "I didn't do nothin' Bucky, I swear!"

"I know, Stevie" he replied, shuffling ever closer to his smaller frame and wrapping an arm around him, "We'll get him tomorrow, yeah?"

Steve looked up then, beaming brightly at him, "Yeah" he answered, "we will."

Nora's heart was instantly warmed by the memory, her cheeks almost sore from continuously smiling. She was so pleased that this had been one of the thoughts he'd shared, trusting her enough to show her his early childhood. She'd often seen glimpses of this version of Bucky when they worked together, but the emptiness behind his eyes often took him away before he could go any further.

That was perfect, Bucky, thank you. Is there anything else that you can share? She didn't want to push him, but she was confident that he'd be able to handle another gentle memory. 

He didn't respond to her voice this time, but the scene surrounding her rapidly changed, morphing into the cold streets of New York. Nora could see as lines of men waited for something around the block, but it wasn't until she eventually spotted the poster did she realize what was happening. These men were waiting to enlist. 

"You know that it's illegal to lie on the enlistment forms, right?" A familiar voice sounded from behind, revealing the older versions of the two boys she'd seen just moments earlier. 

Standing just to her right, Nora found both Barnes and Rogers as two young men, having just willingly signed their lives away to the US Army. Below her, the ground was littered with ration posters and war-time headlines. 

"I'm going to be fighting by your side whether you like it or not, punk" Steve then responded, the waver in his voice betraying his false sense of confidence. 

"'Til the end of the line" James then responded, not attempting the cover sadness in his tone. 

Nora watched closely as Steve opened his mouth the respond, but she was soon distracted as the images in front of her began to fade into darkness. In her mind, she could sense as her bond to Barnes became weaker, his emotional state apparently deteriorating. She closed her eyes and began to release her hold on his mind. 

Inhaling a deep breath, Nora swallowed hard and stretched out her cramped legs. Thankfully, the sun was still shining down on them as she turned to look towards Bucky. Still sat across from her, his eyes remained closed as he began to return to reality. Yet, she could already see that he was tense, the muscles in his jaw straining as he clamped his teeth together. 

"Bucky?" She whispered gently, hoping to rouse him as carefully as possible, "Are you alright?"

She watched closely as his brows knit together, "Yeah" he mumbled after a few seconds, "I'm fine"

At his words, a wave of relief flooded through Nora, she was so incredibly proud of what they'd been able to achieve today. To have someone in his mind after all he'd been subjected to? It was astonishing. Especially since he had only chosen to show her his good memories, the short snippets of his life before he was taken. 

"Thank you for showing me that, Bucky" she started, "I know that it couldn't have been easy" She opened her mouth the continue, but her mouth soon went dry when her eyes met his. 

Through the thickness of his lashes, she could see the oceans of blue beneath them. A warm expression casting over his face as he observed her, a strong look of adoration.

"Anything for you, Doll" is all that he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to leave me your thoughts and comments. I love reading them! 
> 
> Stay safe out there x


	9. Nightmares

After their session earlier in the day, Nora and James were left both mentally and emotionally exhausted. And it wasn't long until they had each agreed to head back to the compound, filling themselves up on food before hibernating until tomorrow. 

It had taken a while for Nora to fall asleep since their interaction, his earlier words and sentiments still floating through her mind. Yet, sleep did eventually come to her and she welcomed it with open arms. Though, that was until she was awoken by a wet nose nudging at her arm, the familiar and unmistakable sound of whining and growling coming from the spot below her bed. 

She twisted around in her sheets uncomfortably, chasing the warmth of sleep and soft blankets. It couldn't have been the morning yet, she refused to believe since it only felt as if she'd had a few minutes of restful sleep. 

Keeping her eyes squeezed closed, she listened carefully to the following moments of prolonged silence, quickly assuming that Indi had since calmed and settled back down. Yet, her heart almost jumped out of her chest as the dog leaped onto her legs; urgently pawing at her arms and nibbling her fingers.

"..Indi-" She batted out blindly, moving to sit up and burying her hands in the pup's soft fur, "we need t' sleep..." she groaned.

As she slurred her words, her eyes felt puffy and sore as she tried to open them, her voice leaving her throat as nothing but a rasp whilst she attempted to avoid the rough tongue of her attacker. Though, as Indi's movements became more frantic, Nora found herself becoming increasingly concerned with her behavior. Pulling away for just a moment, she noted the time on her alarm-clock was just past 3 am.

"What's wrong, Ind?" Nora mumbled, the fog of sleep slowly rising from her mind, "has something happened?"

With that, the dog soon tumbled from her lap and began pacing the length of her room, disheveled blankets being strewn across the floor in the process. It wasn't until she started pawing at the door did Nora finally realize what she wanted.

"You want to go out?" She whispered, standing up and padding over to the door to unlock it. The high-pitched whine that met her was all she needed as a response.

Quickly pulling on an over-sized hoodie and stepping into some slippers, Nora grabbed Indi's lead and opened the door. Though, instead of bolting towards the common area as she'd expected, the pup moved to the room next to her, urgently pawing at the door. Only a step behind, it wasn't long until Nora realized that it was Bucky's room that Indi was desperately trying to get into.

"Come on, Ind" she chided, "Bucky's sleep-" She paused. Before she could even finish the sentence, Nora's attention was stolen by the quiet noises emanating from inside the room.

The second she heard them, she had a deep, gut feeling as to what it was, but instead, hoped she was wrong before she continued. After a quiet moment, Nora gently propped herself against the door; listening carefully. Her heart was heavy as she instantly recognized the sounds of crying and whimpering.

"FRIDAY?" She whispered, hoping to be as discreet as possible, "Is Bucky awake?"

"Sargeant Barns is sleeping, Miss Watts" the voice calmly responded, thankfully keeping the volume down, "Though, he appears to be having a nightmare. His anxiety levels and blood pressure are unusually high."

"Could you please let me in?" Nora asked, squeezing her eyes closed as if waiting to be rejected.

"Certainly, Miss Watts." she instead responded, much to Nora's surprise, "Sargeant Barnes has permitted both yourself and Captain Rogers access to his room in states of emergency." The AI responded flatly, followed by the sound of the door in front of her opening.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking a sharp breath before entering Bucky's room.

In the dim light, Nora could just about make out the sheen of sweat covering his chest and forehead. His hair was knotted and plastered to his cheeks, eyebrows drawn together in a tight frown. Though as she took a step closer, her main concern was the rapid rise and fall of his chest, drawing in sharp, shallow breathes as he struggled within his dream. Thankfully, Indi remained at Nora's heels as she contemplated what to do next.

Taking slow, tentative steps forward, avoiding the sheets that had been discarded on the floor, Nora reached out and carefully touched his flesh arm. Careful not to shake him, she just provided him with a warm, gentle touch. Of course, followed by a few licks at his hand courtesy of a certain hound.

"Bucky?" She whispered just as lightly, "Bucky it's alright, it's just a dream"

At the sound of her voice, Nora watched closely as he began to stir, "You're alright, James" she repeated, "you're safe, you're home." At that, she saw the lines across his face become smoother, his hands losing their death grip on the remaining sheets.

Slowly, his eyelids began to open, looking up at her with a cool expression of confusion, "Hi," she smiled softly, watching as he began to focus on her face, "You're okay"

She said the words to him again, slowly and gently, coaxing him out of whatever nightmare he'd been trapped in. Yet, as he became more alert, it became suddenly apparent that she wasn't having the calming effect on him that she'd hoped.

Without warning, Bucky sat up with a shout, eyes-wild as he reached out to grab Nora's wrist. His grip against her was punishing, not allowing even an inch as she struggled against him, "Bucky!" she yelled out, panic evident in her tone, "It's just a nightmare! It's just me, wake up!"

It wasn't until Indi started barking did he finally snap out of it, the look of realization forming behind his stormy eyes. His grip instantly released as he focused on Nora's face, breathing heavily.

"Nelly?" he asked quietly, the sound of confusion in his voice hurting Nora's heart.

"I'm here" she whispered, "you were having a nightmare, but it's over now. You're safe."

She watched as the fear and confusion faded from his eyes, his face just beginning to relax at her words. His gaze may have been intense as he looked at her, yet she knew it wasn't intending to threaten. It took a few more moments before he was fully able to speak.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, looking down towards Nora's wrist where he'd grabbed her, "I didn't mean to...are you alright?"

She nodded and moved to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't be sorry" she murmured, "I'm just happy you're okay, I'll be sure to get Steve next time though" she laughed, attempting to ease the tension.

To her surprise, Bucky's hand moved to cover hers, "How did you know?" he then quietly questioned, turning his gaze to the ground.

"Hey, hey" she spoke gently, moving to place her other hand at his chin, tilting his head back to face her, "it's nothing to feel embarrassed about" she reassured, "But, it was actually Indi who woke me and lead me here."

He didn't respond to that, instead moving to look at the pup quizically.

"I know" Nora hummed, measuring Bucky's response, "I don't know how she knew, but she did. She was actually very insistent on getting in here"

"I suppose I owe her my thanks then," Bucky eventually rasped out, moving to place a firm hand against Indi's neck; giving her a well-deserved pet. In return, he was met with a wave of licks, almost causing him to lie back down on his bed as she attempted to join him.

Smiling fondly, Nora's heart swelled at the sight in front of her. She didn't think that she'd ever seen Bucky so happy, even after an obvious nightmare that had clearly left him shaken. In fact, the scene actually gave her an idea.

"Bucky?" she questioned, diverting his attention away from Indi, "Do you perhaps think you'd want to keep her sometimes, maybe at night?"

From his sudden wide-eyed look, she knew that she'd caught him off guard, but she was relieved to see that he was actually considering her sudden proposition. She knew that Indi could bring great comfort to people, and with how they were both interacting now, she thought that it could be a great solution to his nightmares.

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively, "I wouldn't want to..." He cut himself off before he could continue, looking towards the metal appendage that had been at Nora's wrist just minutes ago. From that look, it wasn't difficult to understand what he was alluding to.

"We both trust you" Nora intercepted, hoping to catch him before he could become too lost in his own thoughts, "I doubt that you could ever get the drop on her anyway" she joked.

At that, the tension that had settled began to dwindle, "That would be great" he murmured, "only if you're sure that you're alright with this? She's very...calming"

"Of course" she smiled, turning towards the door before heading back to her own room. Indi meanwhile, was already making herself comfortable on Bucky's bed.

"Nora?" His voice then rang out, sounding somewhat nervous, "do you think..."

As he spoke, Nora smiled at the sight in front of her. Indi had tucked herself up against Bucky, making herself right at home against him as she closed her eyes.

"You don't have to, but-" He stumbled over his words again, "if you don't mind-"

"I can stay for a little" Nora then politely interrupted, noting the brief look of relief that flashed over James' expression. She picked up one of the discarded blankets on the floor and headed over towards his couch, aiming to make it as comfortable as possible.

"No, no" He then began to move, "please, you take the bed. You're already doing so much for me"

"Don't be silly, Bucky" she giggled, causing his heart to almost stop, "I'm fine here, I promise. I don't think your new roommate would be too happy if you moved, either" she smiled, settling herself down.

He said nothing more as he tucked himself back in, his new companion a warm and comforting weight against his legs. Yet, he still couldn't help but be distracted by the rooms other occupant, watching as the gentle streams of moonlight highlighted her features. He'd of course come to appreciate her beauty before, but get seeing her in this light, she appeared almost ethereal as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Bucky," she then whispered into the silence of his room, causing his stomach to flip. It was a few moments later until he could finally return the sentiment, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the gentle sounds of her steady breathing.

\-------

Nora awoke almost an hour before Bucky, having to calm herself down as she remembered that she hadn't fallen asleep in her own room. Though it did appear to be a worthy sacrifice as James was still fast asleep next to Indi, his breathing now even and level. 

Standing to observe them both, she couldn't help but wonder when he last had a decent night of rest. She knew that he could've never slept easily in the medical facility, never mind under the ruthless control of HYDRA.

With a heavy heart, she wrote out a small note to let him know that they could take a day off from their sessions together, allowing him to rest for just a little bit longer. Leaving the paper out and where he easily spot it, she silently wandered over to the door and dipped out, immediately walking head-first into a puffed-out chest.

"oof!" she breathed out, hitting something that felt akin to iron before a firm hand wrapped around her waist, steadying her.

"Nora?" A familiar voice whispered, gripping her tightly as she threatened to fall back into Bucky's room.

Looking up from their rushed embrace, Nora's eyes landed on Captain Rogers, who was already observing her with a steely expression. Moving to step away from the door, she removed herself from his grasp and turned to look up at him sheepishly.

"Morning, Cap" she laughed, not doing well to hide her rising blush.

"Good morning, Nora..." he responded awkwardly, "I was, um...just looking for Bucky" He cleared his throat and fixed his gaze to the ground.

"He had a nightmare," Nora then blurted out without warning, "I-I just ended up falling asleep on the couch" At that, she could have sworn she heard Steve stifle a laugh, attempting to cover it up with a small cough.

"Of course" he smiled, "Is he alright now?"

More than willing to move on from the topic, Nora eagerly nodded her head, "Yeah, he's still asleep actually" she said, "I've actually decided to cancel our session for the day, so he can rest for a little while longer"

"Oh, that's very kind of you" he replied, "I'll leave him be for a little bit longer then. I'll see you both around later though?"

"Of course!" She beamed back, more than ready to head back to her own room and recover. Thankfully, Steve wasn't intent on drawing out her obvious torture as he gave her one last winning smile, turning to head back down the corridor.

Before anyone else could accost her, Nora was back within the safety of her own room, her heart in her mouth. Leaning back against the door, she closed her eyes to catch her breath for just a few seconds.

"Miss Watts," The rich sound of FRIDAY then echoed around the room, almost causing Nora to jump out of her skin.

"Jesus-" She muttered to herself, sliding down the door to sit on the floor, "Yes, FRIDAY?"

"The boss has asked to see you in his lab as soon as possible" she stated, "he's waiting for you now."

Of course he is, Nora thought to herself, "Thank you, FRIDAY."

\--------

Thankfully, the trip up to Tony's lab was a fast one. Having been able to quickly shower, dress, and grab a slice of toast in just 25 minutes.

After the morning that Nora was having, she could've really used a win for the day. Except, when she finally entered Tony's space, all of her hopes for that moment of joy swiftly evaporated. To her chagrin, Tony wasn't alone in his lab, and he was standing with someone who she'd hoped to continue to avoid.

"Miss Watts" Fury's voice rang out, echoing and bouncing off of glass walls and windows. Unfortunately, she already knew that this guy only ever brought bad news with him.

"Agent Fury" she responded as politely as possible, eyes moving quickly between him and Stark, "I'm sorry if I've disturbed you, it's just that-"

"No, no" he stepped forward to interrupt, "You'll be pleased to hear that I'm actually here to see you." With that, Nora's heart sank to the pit of her stomach, her hands moving nervously at her side.

"Oh?" She tried to smile, attempting to cover the waver in her tone, "What could I possibly do for you?"

"I need someone with your skillset" he stated, not wasting any time, "There's a mission coming up, and you'll be needed."

Shit. 

Panicking instead of answering, Nora moved her head to face Tony, her eyes wide in the hope that he'd save her from whatever this was. However, she scolded herself as she looked at him, she really should have known better.

"Kid, you could be a really big help with this" he began, lifting his arms as if to surrender, "We just need your little mind to tell us how many people are in a building, I swear, that's it"

"You told him?" she snapped, "You promised me!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry for that" he stepped closer, "but you could be helping us to save a lot of lives by doing this, you don't have to do anything else. Just get close enough to feel out the building"

As he spoke, Nora couldn't help but feel the unwavering gaze of Fury, it was beginning to settle on her uncomfortably, analyzing both her face and reactions.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day to think about this?" he then intercepts, seemingly sensing her apprehension.

Nora nods her head but refuses to look in his direction, "Could you contact Agent Walker for me please, FRIDAY? I'll be waiting for him outside of the compound."

"Of course, Miss Watts" the AI announces. 

Making her swift exit, Nora listens as Tony calls her name, but she's through the door before another word can be spoken. Hands balled into tight fists as she walks, jaw straining with tension. 

\-----------

Finally approaching the lobby, Nora breathes a short sigh of relief at the sight of Agent Walker. He's standing just outside of the glass double-doors, leaning against the familiar black SUV. In her frustration, she didn't even bother to head to her room first, only knowing that she needed some space to think. Besides, Indi would surely enjoy the extra time with Bucky. 

"Miss Watts" Walker greeted politely as she approached, already opening up a door for her. She can only offer a strained smile in response, nodding her head as she settled herself in. 

Unsurprisingly, the drive back to her apartment was tense; filled with uncomfortable silences. During their most recent drives together, Nora and Walker had become accustomed to speaking, so with such strained silence, the atmosphere felt especially heavy. 

The situation also wasn't aided when Nora's phone pinged with a notification from Tony.

"Nora?" Walker then asked quietly, "Is everything alright?"

She closed her eyes at that, moving to lean back against the plush leather seat, "Can I ask you a question?" She eventually mumbles back, "hypothetically?"

"Of course."

Twisting her fingers together on her lap, Nora chose her next words very carefully, "If you were in the position to help other people, but the only way was to put your self at risk, would you do it?"

It didn't take long for the Agent to formulate an answer, "Yes, I would" he answered plainly.

"Even if it exposed other parts of yourself? Parts that you'd rather be left...hidden?"

From the angle, she could just about make out the frown forming between his brows as he thought. "If there's the chance to save someone else...then yes, I would still do it" a pause, "I apologize if that's not the answer you were hoping for."

Nora smiled at his soft tone, watching as her apartment building came into view, "Don't apologize, Walker" she responded, "You've given me a lot to think about. Thank you"

He nodded to her in the rear-view mirror and returned his focus to the road, swiftly pulling up against the sidewalk of her home.

"Adrian." He then said as she opened the door to exit, "Please, call me Adrian."

"Okay" she smiled softly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Adrian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you're all still enjoying this story! 
> 
> I just wanted to let you know that over the holidays I'm going to be taking a break from writing, so the next update won't be for a few weeks. I hope you all have a great Christmas and New Year if you're celebrating. Please stay safe! x


	10. Decisions Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Christmas break and New Year! A little later than I had hoped, but hopefully, we're starting 2021 off strong.

Nora spent much of the previous evening carefully considering the words of Agent Walker, his sentiments and advice swirling through her mind repeatedly. It mustn't have been earlier than 2 am by the time she eventually crawled into bed, missing the usual warmth of her furry companion. Though, knowing that she was safe with Bucky settled her anxiety. 

As she attempted to sleep, she pictured them both together, tangled in the heat of his sheets and resting soundly. And for just a few moments, Nora allowed herself to think about what it would be like if she were there too, held tightly in the strong arms of the Winter Soldier. It wasn't often that she indulged in such fantasies, but she was beginning to understand that her thoughts of him comforted her deeply - despite her consistent concerns over their work together. 

Whenever she'd picture his face or smile, a gentle warmth would bloom in the center of her chest, slowly moving to heat her entire body. Her heart would flutter against her rib-cage, a new sensation coursing its way through her veins and causing her stomach to flip. It was a feeling that she'd never experienced before, and its potency was ever-increasing. 

Slowly, she drifted off to the image of him, her memories encouraging a fitful sleep. 

Thankfully, the following morning came and passed in a blur. Her stomach reeling as she remembered that both Stark and Fury would be eagerly awaiting her return to the compound. She'd contacted Adrian to pick her up at 10 am, allowing her a little more time to think things over before she left. Though, she only had half an hour of that time remaining.

Pacing the length of her living room, she continued to consider Fury's proposal. If she didn't need to go anywhere near the action, she'd be alright, right? She could stay safe and still help to gain critical information for the team. Surely, saving the lives of others would be worth a few hours of her discomfort? 

Chewing on her bottom lip, Nora decided to head downstairs, needing some fresh air whilst she waited for her ride. It had been too long since she'd cleared her mind. Though, as always, by the time she stepped out of her building, Adrian was already there, leaning casually against the black SUV. A small smile tugged on her lips as she saw him waiting, 

"Are you always this early?" She asked as she approached, watching as he moved to open the door for her.

He laughed at that, "Just for you, Miss" he quipped back.

Climbing in, they quickly made their way through the bustling city, Nora distracting herself with the stunning sights of high-rise buildings and familiar brownstones. Staying at the compound so often, she'd begun to miss the sights of home; so she observed the streets with an intense gaze whenever she could. It wasn't until she heard Walker talking did she eventually snap out of her reverie.

"Is something still bothering you, Nora?" He asked softly, moving to catch her eye in the rear-view mirror. 

She felt as her brows furrowed, considering his question carefully. Surely he'd already know about the mission, right?

"Tony asked me to be a part of the team" she quietly admitted, "For a job happening soon."

It's no use attempting to hide from Adrian she decided, and according to Stark, he's one of the most experienced agents they have. It would be good to get this weight off of her shoulders.

"And you don't want to do it?" he replied.

Nora released a long exhale at that, even though she knew the question was coming, "I've just never been put in this situation before," she began, "I've only ever wanted to help people, and...this isn't the way I envisioned doing it."

He nodded his head in understanding, "If you don't mind my asking, what is it that they expect you to do? Perhaps I can offer you some better advice this time" he smiled.

At his question, Nora instantly recalled the message that Tony had sent her last night, briefly detailing her potential tasks for the mission.

"With my abilities, I'm able to sense peoples minds...their thoughts" she stated, "They want me close enough to the building so that I can reach out to any hostiles, to give them an idea of how many are in there waiting for the team"

As she finished, Walker seemed to mull over her words, considering them carefully whilst a thick silence settled between them. 

"I know it may sound simple" Nora soon began to continue, "But, I've never done anything like this before, I-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me" he then gently interrupted, "No matter what role you have, going into the field is a dangerous job. You can get hurt wherever you are," He met her eyes again, "but if I know how much Tony seems to care for you, he'd never let anything bad happen."

His words were soft and kind as he spoke, and deep down, she knew that he was right. But unfortunately, his comforting words did little to quell the uneasiness she felt rising in her gut.

She nodded towards him and watched as he returned his gaze to the road, approaching the compound far quicker than she would have preferred. 

Quickly pulling up next to the entrance, Nora thanked Adrian once more for his services, including his insightful advice. With a bright smile, she watched as he returned in the direction that they came until he was out of sight. Then, holding only her small handbag, she re-entered the building with her heart in her mouth. 

Though thankfully, this time she knew exactly what she was going to say to Tony.

\---------

Stark was sat next to his usual work-bench when she eventually arrived at his lab, fiddling away with two small pieces of metal. It wasn't until FRIDAY announced her arrival did his head finally snap up, a small smile ghosting its way across his features. He looked tired, she noticed.

"Kid!" he stood, making his way over, "It's good to see you!"

Watching as he opened his arms, Nora wished that she could return his jovial greeting, but the reason for her visit was ever-present at the forefront of her mind.

"Hey Tony" she replied rather meekly, offering a small smile, "it's nice to be back."

He nodded towards her and offered out a seat, sitting back down as they both turned to face each other. Nora couldn't help but notice that the lab was unusually quiet, with none of his usual music playing at a deafening volume. 

"You've thought about the job, then?" He asked, disturbing the silence that had quickly settled. 

"I have," she replied, slightly surprised that he'd want to jump back to it so quickly, "But before I agree to anything, I have some conditions."

"Of course" he responded, "what are they?"

Clearing her throat, Nora looked down at her feet, pecking the non-existent dirt from underneath her fingernails. She turned to observe the walls of his lab, noting the numerous Iron Man suits that were hung up and waiting. Agent Walker's words filtered through her mind once more. 

"I need to know that I won't have to hurt anyone" she then finally started, "and that I won't have to go anywhere near the facility. From the data you sent me last night, the quin-jet can get close enough to the building that I won't have to leave - can you promise me that?"

Thankfully, her voice remained strong as she spoke, allowing her to feel far more confident than she actually was. Tony nodded his head in understanding, moving to rest his arm against the metal workbench; tapping a familiar tune.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, Nelly" he responded, "I swear that you won't have to hurt anyone, or go anywhere near the facility."

She bit her lip at that, carefully considering his words, "Will I need to meet with Fury again?"

"No" he laughed, easing the tension slightly, "trust me, we only meet with that guy when we have to. I can pass anything along to him if you need though."

"Okay" Nora then stated, raising her head to meet his gaze again, "I'll come with you."

At her words, Tony clearly tried to keep his excitement to a minimum. Instead, just clenching his fists at his side and offering a firm handshake, "Thank you, Nelly" he smiled, "Thank you for trusting me."

Nora laughed at that, "Keep calling me that and I will change my mind, Stark" she joked, "And you owe me, big time."

"Oh I already know that, kid" he rolled his eyes, "but I can get FRIDAY to send you all of the information you'll need, it's nothing too different from what you've already seen, but there are a few added details"

"Great" Nora responded, standing from her seat. Under the usual circumstances, she would have preferred to stay with him for a while, but having left yesterday is such a hurry, there were a few things that she needed to attend to. 

"I'll see you soon?" she asked, looking towards him with a hopeful smile.

"Of course" he responded, "and don't forget to actually read the report that FRIDAY sends, the date for the mission briefing will be in there"

Nora raised her eyebrows at his suddenly serious tone, "Sure thing, boss" she teased, making her way to the door. 

She didn't miss it as he flipped her off as she strolled away. Again.

\----------

Thankfully, the rest of Nora's morning flashed by without fault.

Since her meeting with Stark, she'd been reading and re-reading the information that FRIDAY had promptly sent over. And as stated, Tony had been true to his word when it came to the details, it appeared that there wouldn't be additional information for the mission. Though, that wasn't really doing much to settle her anxiety. It all seemed so official now, the small typed letters staring back at her through the bright screen of her laptop.

Eyes flitting briefly to the time, she noted that she only had 15 minutes until her appointment with Bucky. Though, this would be the first time that she'd seen him since she stayed the night in his room, leaving him to unofficially babysit her dog whilst she reconsidered her place on the team. 

Continuing to dwell, her heart began to thump as she realized that she'd soon have to explain where she went. That she'd just accepted a mission from Stark and a mission that involved HYDRA no less. 

How would he feel about her working with the group? Would he think that she was abandoning him? Would he be angry? 

Nora's head began to spin with the unanswered questions, but she was able to shake them from her mind before the thoughts could begin to snowball. Sitting up from the chair in her room and moving to pull on some shoes, she gathered her bag to leave for the office. She could determine Bucky's reaction once she'd actually told him.

As usual, the walk was a short one. Though, it was made to feel even shorter as her thoughts were occupied with the speech that she'd prepared for James. She knew that it probably wasn't necessary, but she needed to know that she had all of the details prepared if he wanted to ask any questions. After all, he was still months away from being cleared for work himself and Nora knew that he'd want to know why she's needed in the first place. 

Rounding the final corner that would lead to her office, she was quick to spot a familiar form waiting for her. Or, more accurately, two familiar forms. She wasn't given much time at all before she was quickly spotted by a certain hound. 

"I know, I'm sorry!" Nora pleaded as she watched Indi begin to bound towards her, her huge ears flapping at the speed. She was almost knocked off her feet completely as they finally collided, the pup's soft paws nudging at her for attention.

"I've missed you too!" She exclaimed in a pitch much higher than her usual voice, "But I'm sure you had plenty of fun with Bucky" she mumbled, sensing as he gradually approached their position.

Moving to stand over them both, Nora looked up with large, pleading eyes, "I'm so sorry" she began, "I should have told you, but-"

"It's fine," Bucky then laughed, stopping her before she could continue, "really, we had fun together."

Nora's heart almost stopped at the sound as she moved to stand, had she ever heard him laugh like that before? This time, it wasn't just air being pushed forcefully from his nose, it was a throaty sound, deep and soulful. She was quick to decide that it was one of her new favorite things.

"T-that's good to hear" she choked out, diverting her eyes to the floor in an attempt to conceal her burning cheeks, "I owe you one"

He chucked again next to her, "I'll remember that"

Looking up to offer him a shy smile, she noticed the glint in his eyes that wasn't always present. Though, he looked away before she could observe him any closer. 

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she began moving down the corridor once again, both James and Indi following behind as she led them towards her office.

Closing the door gently behind them, Nora looked towards the growing puppy, "Do you mind if she stays?" she asked, "I can always drop her off at my room if she's going to be a distraction"

"Of course not" Bucky shook his head, "she's great company"

Hearing him say that caused her heart to swell, a broad smile breaking out across her face as they both moved to sit down. She observed with a cocked eyebrow as Indi moved to settle quietly at his feet.

"Well, I can certainly see who the favorite is now" she teased.

"What can I say?" he joked back, "we bonded last night"

"Thank you again for keeping an eye on her," Nora began, "If I'd have known that I would have been going home, I would have taken her with me. It was all very...short notice"

Bucky nodded his head in understanding, noticing as Nora's shoulders seemed to tense when she mentioned needing to go home. It wasn't strictly professional to ask, but he couldn't seem to help his curiosity...

"What happened?" he then asked before he could stop himself, "Is everything okay?"

Releasing a heavy sigh, Nora slouched deeper into her seat. She'd known that the question was coming, but as he asked, all of her pre-prepared answers seemed to drain from her mind. 

"Everything's fine" she eventually answered, lowering her gaze, "It's just, Tony needed me for something. Wanted a favor, it just spooked me for a little while. I needed some space to think."

He hummed in response and cocked his head slightly to the side, silently encouraging her to continue. Her sudden change in demeanor and clipped responses didn't escape his notice either.

"He wanted my help on a mission" she then reluctantly admitted, "He and Fury kinda' took me by surprise"

At that, it wasn't easy for James to conceal his shock, and he had to assume he'd done a poor job since Nora seemed to sink further away from him. In an attempt to ease her discomfort, Bucky released a small laugh, "Really?" he questioned, "what do they need?"

Nora's fingers found a loose thread in the material of her seat as he spoke, seemingly needing to distract themselves away from the conversation. It was unusual for James to be so forthcoming.

Clearing her throat, Nora chose her next words carefully, "They need me for a recon job...according to FRIDAY, they've potentially discovered a new HYDRA base"

As she finished, her words sounded barely above a whisper. Yet, that didn't prevent Bucky's entire body from tensing up in front of her. She regretted telling him immediately. Watching closely, she noticed as his metal fist clenched around nothing. The name was undoubtedly bringing back every memory and traumatic experience that he'd been forced to live through. 

"I'm sorr-"

"What did you say?" He then interrupted, taking no notice of her attempted apology. He needed to know what she'd told them.

Swallowing hard, Nora clung to the loose thread in her fingers, watching carefully as Indi moved to sit next to her. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she suddenly remembered that it was the Winter Soldier who sat in front of her. Not James Barnes. 

"I-I told them yes" 

At that, neither one attempted to move or speak. Instead, they both just looked at each other in silent horror. Though, as the seconds began to pass, Nora couldn't even see whether he was looking at her or not, his eyes had become completely lost to the grey storm clouding his mind. He was entirely glazed over, any signs of previous life...gone.

"Bucky?" She mumbled after a few more silent moments, feeling her heart begin to beat faster in her chest.

Waiting for a response, she thought about going over to comfort him, but the memory of her waking him from his nightmare soon flashed behind her eyes. Instead, she just decided to wait.

Left to her own devices and looking around her space, Nora couldn't help but notice how dark her office seemed to be. Turning towards the window, she noticed the large storm-clouds making their way over. Quietly looming. Small droplets of rain were just beginning to land on the glass as she returned her attention to James; hours seemed to pass before he finally acknowledged her again.

"Do you know what they did to me?" he then whispered, his sudden question almost catching her off guard.

"Pieces" she replied quietly.

His eyes scrunched together at that, his hands moving to cradle his head as if he were in pain. 

"Bucky-"

"Don't" he snapped, "Just, don't."

Nora's eyes were wide as she watched him, the option of reaching out and entering his mind so tempting as she watched him struggle with his own thoughts. Yet, she knew that was a barrier that she could never cross without his explicit permission.

"You're willingly going on a mission to investigate HYDRA?" He then repeated, his tone almost disbelieving as he spoke. She already knew that his question was rhetorical.

"You know what they've done...what they're capable of, and you're going?"

She swallowed down the lump in her throat as she thought of a response, watching as his steel gaze carefully examined her face.

"If I can help to bring them down in any way, I'll do it" she eventually responded, "Tony needs me-"

"You don't stand a chance." He then cut her off abruptly, "Tony is going to get you killed. Is that what you want?" he spits.

Nora was taken aback by James' sudden change in demeanor, his tone once light and carefree now as cold as ice. He stood from his position and edged closer to the door, his back now facing towards her.

"I can do this" she argued, "I trust Tony and I trust the team, it's the right thing to do."

Looking over his shoulder, his face was completely devoid of emotion as he gripped the handle to her office door, "You're not meant for this life Eleanora, stop playing pretend before you get yourself hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having returned to work and University, my writing habits have changed. Though, I do intend to keep updated this story. Please just bare with me! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone x


	11. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gains some advice. Later, Bucky ignores said advice.

Bucky was almost blind with rage by the time he made it back to his room, having to resist the overwhelming urge to put his fist through every available surface as he paced back and forth. He knew that he must have scared Nora with how he'd left the office, but in that moment, he didn't have the patience to care as he silently fumed. Though now, he finally slowed to a stop and paused to recall her words.

As the sound of their conversation assaulted his memory, he moved to squeeze the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. _Had he overreacted?_

Sitting down at the foot of his bed, he felt the soft material slowly bring him back down to earth. The cool silk slipped through his metal fingers with ease, all evidence of the previous night terrors now washed and neatly folded away. He released a long, heavy sigh before resting his head in his hands, allowing the length of his hair to cover his face.

He had never intended to lose his temper so quickly, especially not with her. She always looked up at him with such wide eyes, their chocolate depths consuming him whole whenever he took the opportunity to look. But how could she be so naive? Was she really so innocent as to believe that nothing bad would happen, that Tony Stark would always be around to ensure her constant safety? 

The questions ran through his mind as he pictured all of the possibilities, all of the potential ways in which Nora could get hurt and not return home from this mission. His heart was beating irregularly as he continued to dwell, completely missing the sound of someone knocking and slowly entering his room. 

"Buck?" The voice then came, shaking him away from the invasive thoughts, "are you alright?"

Standing by the doorway and closing it quietly behind him, Steve stood tall with a look of concern decorating his face. It was a look that James had become very familiar with, an expression that he was quickly coming to resent.

"I'm fine" Bucky eventually responded, already knowing that Steve wouldn't be satisfied with his answer. Though thankfully, he seemed to take the hint and didn't press any further.

As Steve began to edge closer, the silence that settled between them was stifling. Sitting side by side, James couldn't find it within himself to meet his best friend's eyes. "You care for her, don't you?" He then spoke quietly, keeping his eyes trained forward as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Bucky could barely acknowledge the question as he continued to look towards the ground, his thoughts solely consumed by the one person who was able to make him feel human again. Moments of silence continued to pass until Steve repeated himself, finally forcing James to meet his intense gaze.

"I do," he eventually responded, "more than I know I should."

Steve nodded his head in understanding, seemingly having been met with the answer that he was expecting. Though, it would have been a lie to say he hadn't seen it for himself, having witnessed the lingering touches and looks of longing that consumed Bucky each time he saw her.

"Nothing can happen between you, you know that?" His tone was soft yet stern at the same time, "At least not yet. Not until you're able to..."

"Trust myself?" James interjected bitterly, "Don't think that I don't already know that. "

Bucky cringed as the harsh words left a foul taste in his mouth, knowing that his friend was only trying to look out for him. Yet, he couldn't bear to hear the words right now, not when the image of Nora's fearful expression was still so fresh in his mind. After a few more seconds, he began to mess with the plates of his arm, "Did you know about the mission?"

Steve suddenly tensed next to him, inadvertently providing the answer, "I did" he responded solemnly, "Did she tell you?" Bucky nodded his head, attempting to maintain his quickly slipping composure - _was he the last to find out?_

Steve sighed heavily next to him, choosing his next words carefully, "Tony, he-" he hesitated, "He thinks that it's for the best. The best for the mission, the team..."

"What about her?" Bucky immediately questioned, "Has he even thought about her in all of this? What if he can't protect her, what if-"

"You can't torture yourself with the 'what-if's', Buck" Steve replied, finally turning to face his friend, "She's an adult and she's choosing to do this, for us. You should at least respect her decision even if you don't agree with it."

James closed his eyes as he considered the words, knowing that they did hold some form of truth. Yet, knowing that this decision was her own made accepting it a whole lot harder. He'd spent so long trapped by the cold clutches of HYDRA, understanding the tortures that they were truly capable of. And now, she was willingly walking into that, placing herself directly in their path?

Bucky flinched as a warm hand eventually settled on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. "We won't let anything happen to her," Steve spoke softly, "You know that, right?"

He couldn't answer that question, not yet. 

"Is there any chance that," he turned to meet Steve's gaze, releasing a deep breath, "Is there any chance that I can come?"

"You already know the answer to that, bud." 

Bucky nodded his head and returned his eyes to the floor, fresh thoughts flooding his mind.  
"Will you be okay?" Steve then asked, slowly moving to leave James' side.

He looked up and offered a small, re-affirming smile, "Yeah, thanks, pal." 

Although he knew that Steve still wasn't quite convinced, Bucky knew what he had to do.

\--------------

James stood outside of Nora's door for what felt like hours, his arm lifted and prepared to knock as he recited the words in his head over and over again. He could hear the soft murmurings of her television as he stood there, following the shadow of her figure from underneath the door. At some point, she started speaking to Indi, thinking that they were both alone. _Even the sound of her soft voice made his heart swell._

Listening to the encouragement he needed, he finally allowed his fist to connect with the door, waiting on bated breath as he listened to hesitant footsteps draw closer. "James?" she questioned as she emerged, a quizzical expression decorating her gentle features. 

Looking down to meet her, he nodded his head meekly, noticing the large, over-sized hoodie that she'd always wear at night. At that moment, he just wanted to scoop her up into her arms and apologize for everything that he'd ever said and done. Though in reality, he knew that his reason for being here was the direct opposite. He needed to keep her safe, he needed to keep them both safe.

"Is it alright if I come in?" He eventually murmured, noticing that they were both just stood staring at each other, "I just-I need to talk to you about something"

Silently nodding her head in assent, she opened the door wider and allowed him to enter. He didn't miss how her eyes momentarily widened as he did so, a slight blush moving to warm her cheeks. Stepping inside, he was quickly distracted as Indi came to his feet excitedly, looking for all of the attention and love that he'd usually give her. Instead, he only offered her a small stroke before he settled himself in Nora's living room, needing to maintain his focus. 

Moving to sit opposite him, Nora settled amongst the soft cushions and blankets that littered her couch. He couldn't help but notice her bare legs as she moved, tucking them underneath her familiar frame. As time began to pass, he could barely lift his head to meet her eyes, knowing that she was already staring at him. If he wasn't careful, he wouldn't have the strength to force out the words already lingering on his tongue.

"Is everything alright, James?" She asked in a gentle tone, that genuine sincerity always shining through. 

Though, as she spoke, he didn't miss that she was still referring to him as James, a clear sign that she was still upset with his earlier words. It was a subtle punch in the gut that he hadn't been expecting.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior," he began, clearing his throat, "I shouldn't have...lost my temper like that"

In his peripheral vision, he watched as she nodded her head slightly, her hand softly stroking Indi's ears. She doesn't look as if she's ready to speak yet, so Jame's decided to continue. 

"I-I still don't agree with your decision," he states, "But, I can understand why you made it. I just-it's difficult for me to...to imagine what could happen-"

"Then don't imagine" she interrupted softly, scooting closer towards him, "Nothing has happened yet, I'm still here. You can't lose yourself to something that may not ever come."

Her words were reminiscent of Steve's earlier advice, a frustrating reminder that he was once again right about something.

"It can't happen," He then spoke firmly, a new sense of authority in his tone, "I won't let it happen."

Nora looked taken aback by his sudden change in attitude, cocking her head to the side. Yet, unlike his earlier outburst, she didn't shy away from him this time. He didn't even notice their increased proximity until he turned his head, seeing that her bare legs were resting gently against his. 

"Bucky, I-" the words seemed to die on her tongue as she looked up at him, a small crease appearing between her brows as she searched for the right syllables.

He quickly noticed as her mouth gradually parted, her eyes falling to his lips as he carefully moved them between his teeth. The atmosphere surrounding them was suddenly thick, waves of emotion and unspoken words crashing together in a tsunami of desire.

He opened his mouth to speak, but-

"I want this," she then whispered against him, granting the permission that he didn't know he'd been waiting for. Her lashes fluttered up as her soft breaths caressed his neck, the heat of her body almost suffocating against him as he leaned in closer, his nose gliding against the soft planes of her cheek. 

He heard his earlier conversation with Steve echo throughout his memory, his lips ghosting hers instead of moving further away. _He already knows what he needs to do..._

"Are you sure?" he asked instead, the words falling from his mouth before he would even comprehend them.

The small nod that she gave was nearly imperceptible. Yet, he didn't waste any further time staying away from the woman that sat next to him, despite his subconscious telling him otherwise.

He was on her in an instant, enveloping her in an almost bruising kiss. As their eager bodies met, he was sure to pull her closer, as if she would disappear through his fingertips if he didn't hang on tight enough.

Finally feeling their lips collide, every coherent thought immediately fled from his mind, forgetting his earlier mission. Instead, he felt as she responded just as eagerly to him, her lips almost trembling as her hands moved to grip his chest tightly. 

His tongue carefully slid against the seam of her lips, gently licking them before she granted him access and fell further into his embrace. His fingers held an almost bruising grip against her waist, the soft sound of her small moans causing him to hold on even tighter. To him, it was everything that he hoped that it'd be. 

As they eventually broke apart, it seemed as if years had passed whilst they were lost in each other's touch. The sounds of their labored breathing took over the silence of the room, though instantly, he was distracted by the look of her swollen, puffy lips, a small smile moving to tug at the corners of his own.

He watched as a burning blush began to warm her cheeks, moving his hand to gently push a strand of hair behind her ear, "That was...amazing" she smiled wistfully, a small breath of laughter escaping her mouth.

He only hummed in agreement, keeping his cool palm against the warmth of her face. "I'll stay safe" she then murmured against him, turning further into his surprisingly delicate touch. 

He couldn't help but close his eyes as his momentary escape was shattered, acknowledging the reason as to why he was here in the first place. His touch against her involuntarily tensed, yet he had no words to answer her with. 

Besides, what Steve doesn't know, won't hurt him. _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kiss, finally! I had an absolute nightmare with this chapter, but I decided to finally post instead of deleting and re-wording. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I hope that you all still enjoy!
> 
> Posting is also going to be a little slower over the next few months, I'm currently finishing my degree! Though, I do have the next few chapters planned (and yes, we're finally getting spicy). I hope that you're all doing well and staying safe! x


End file.
